It's Complicated
by Point-Taken-Away
Summary: What happens when a snobby heiress and a popular jock find out you work for one of the biggest underworld crime rings, well it makes your high school life more complicated. M for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Summer changes to Fall

Ruby sat down to let the warm sun hit against her pale skin as she looked over her new backyard. The backyard was surrounded by tall pine trees, there was a garden full of vegetables and a newly planted rose bush, blooming on the bush were a mix of red and white roses. While she was taking in her new sights she looked over to her new home. It was a two-story house the top floor had two bathrooms and three bedrooms, she was given the room that faced the backyard, she was fine with that because it made sneaking out so much easier. She found out three days into living there that there was a basement but it was filled with workout equipment. The bottom floor had a modest size living room with a bathroom, and there was a kitchen and dining room. Perfect for a family of four, Ruby couldn't help but roll her eyes at the thought of being apart of her new "family."

It had been one week. One week since her mother got engaged to her three-year boyfriend, who Ruby knew almost nothing about (since she had avoided him every time). One week since she had to move in with two other people. One week since she had to start living with the girl who tormented her during her first year a Beacon High School. One week and school started the next day. She didn't have a problem with school, in fact, she was allowed to skip up to the 12th grade of high school for getting a perfect score on the school-wide yearly exam, what she had a problem with was well the fact that she had to go to school where she was only seen as scum of the earth. The reason for that was because she got into one too many fights and helped a shady side business, she didn't like helping them but she needed money to help her mom out, a teacher's salary really wasn't cutting it for their living expenses.

Ruby sighed and decided it was time to go back inside and pretend to be happy. _Well, I could always text Blake and see if she's down to hang out. _Before Ruby had the chance to pull open the back door her mother came out looking for her.

"Oh, there you are. Do you like the backyard? You've been spending so much time out here." Summer had looked exactly the same even after all these years, it was almost as if she never aged. She had the same silver eyes as Ruby but hers were more excited about life, her black silky hair was down for the most part with the exception of the little braid's behind both ears that went to meet in the back and was tied together. Her expression's and facial features were always soft making her the perfect mother figure. She was wearing a plain black shirt with a white cardigan over the shirt and a long black skirt, no matter the season or day her mother always wore a skirt.

Leaving the trance that Ruby was in she responded with a simple nod.

"Dear school starts tomorrow so if you want you can go with me and-"

"No that's okay mom, me and Blake already made plans…so see you tonight at dinner."

Summer held a disappointed look on her face for a few seconds all she wanted was for her daughter to get along with her new daughter. Nevertheless, she smiled at Ruby knowing it was going to take a while for her to adjust but she was willing to wait and be there for her.

"I'm hoping you two won't get in trouble." Her mother laughed.

"Yeah mom, see you later okay." Ruby held a small smile, she was starting to feel guilty for avoiding her new family. She walked past her mother into the house, it seemed empty so she went to the living room to sit down and wait for Blake but her new "sister" was sitting there. Before she had the chance to turn around and just wait outside her sister spoke to her.

"Are you coming with us to get school supplies?" Yang asked. Her new sister was Yang Xiao Long, the girl who bullied her for most of her first year at Beacon High School. Yang had long but wild golden hair that seemed to shine even brighter than the sun. She had long muscular arms and legs, _makes sense for a kickboxing champion_. She had beautiful lilac eyes though Ruby would never admit that. Since Ruby had only seen Yang angry, she didn't know that Yang has a bright smile that matched her personality.

"No" Ruby gave her short reply and headed for the front door.

"We should at least try to get along for our parent's sake." The sentence made Ruby stop in her tracks. Ruby would never hurt her mom and not getting along with Yang would leave her mom heartbroken.

"In front of them sure but don't talk to me when we're alone." With that Ruby opened the front door and then proceeded to slam the door leaving Yang in a seemingly empty hallway.

Ruby headed down the steps from her new porch and sat on the grass to the front yard. Pulling out her phone to text Blake.

**me: hey blake want 2 head 2 the mall 4 sum last sec skool supplies. **

Ruby knew texting Blake that sentence would annoy her because the sentence was wrong in so many ways. She laughed to her self-thinking of the face that Blake was possible making. It didn't take Blake long to reply to the horrendous text.

**kitty cat: Text like that again and we're no longer friends.**

**me: Alright fine :( please get here soon**

Ruby only had to wait five minutes for Blake to get there, _I guess that's a plus to moving._ Blake's car was new, her parents had money and always indulged in her even if Blake didn't want it. Her car was sleek and black with leather seats inside, there were a few other additions as well.

"Hiya Blake missed me." Ruby entered the car making a kissing face at Blake.

Blake decided to play along with Ruby. "Yes dear, it's been too long. Would you like dinner first, a bath, or perhaps. You. Want. Me." Blake made a seductive face as wrapped her arms around her body.

"Just be gentle it's my first time." Ruby looked away shyly before she and Blake erupted in laughter.

They let their laughs die down before they could drive off, Ruby saw her mother and Yang appear getting into the less fancy car in the driveway.

"Blake, dear please take care of my little Ruby-loo." Ruby was horrified that her mother had called her that in front of Yang, Blake was ok but Yang. FREAKING YANG. She was never going to recover from this.

While Ruby had her inner melt-down Blake replied to the older lady. "I always do Ms. Rose."

"Oh, dear call me Summer or mom." She gave Blake a little wink and got in the car before Blake could argue that nothing was going on between them. Yang looked a little taken aback before proceeding to follow Summer in the car.

"Guess I'm the future daughter-in-law." Blake joked turning the car into drive and then heading down the road towards the mall.

"Please don't joke like that. I see you as my older sister, not a love interest." Ruby put on a face of disgust, then she looked out the window watching the trees become buildings as they drove on.

Blake dramatically put her hand to her head and sighed heavily. "I'm hurt Ruby, if I can't get you to fall for me then nobody will."

"Shut up, you've got a sexy body, you just don't put yourself out there. Also doesn't Sun like really like you."

Blake looked into the rearview mirror noticing a car tailgating her, before turning her attention bake to Ruby. "I suppose I could go out with him but… I don't see him like that. It would be unfair to his feelings."

"Hmm, guess your right it would do more damage than help."

They arrived at the mall as they were pulling into a parking spot, they noticed another familiar car parking next to them at the same time. "Is that…" Ruby couldn't even finish her sentence before she saw her mom and Yang come out of the car.

Blake voiced her thoughts aloud. "Oh boy, I thought it was weird that the car behind me was right on my tail."

_Oh boy indeed_ Ruby thought, today was about to get longer.


	2. Chapter 2: Skool Supplies

**A/N: Hello after getting some awesome writing advice (Thank you so much Sypro you writing Angel) I reuploaded this chapter. A few minor changes and a big change in the fight scene. I do hope you enjoy the revised chapter. **

_Italics_ are their thoughts

**Bold** is their text messages

RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth.

Chapter Two: Skool Supplies

Ruby couldn't catch a break, she was now heading into the mall with Blake (who she wanted to be with), her mom, and Yang.

Once inside they started to make their way to the office department store. While walking Ruby ponder as to way her mom was pushing her to hang out with Yang. Could it be that Summer heard what she said to Yang before leaving with Blake? Ruby sighed, next time she'll have to be more careful, _the walls have ears_.

When they made it inside her mother pushed Ruby to hang out with Yang. "Ruby-loo, can you go with Yang to get your school supplies while I stay her with Blake and give her the motherly talk of concern." Summer had a smile on her face as she grabbed Blakes arm before she could run off.

Ruby rolled her eyes but smiled at her mom's goofiness. "Mom for the last time me and Blake aren't dating, she does have three other people who are in love with her though talk to her about that."

"Wow, aren't you popular." Yang chimed in looking Blake up and down, before turning around to get her school supplies.

Blake glared at the leaving blond before turning to continue her conversation with Ruby's mom. Summer looked at Ruby, who was still standing there and shooed her off to go after Yang.

She hurried off not wanting to make her mom upset. When she rounded the corner into a new section, she found Yang in a heated discussion with a man. The man was someone Ruby recognized immediately. "Adam Taurus." she whispered to herself. He was wearing his trademark black sunglasses, he had on a black suit with a red dress shirt underneath and dark gray tie, everything about him screamed 'business' and that made Ruby feel uneasy. _If he's here on 'business' that can't mean anything good_. She could see the tension being built up between the two, rather than stopping it she hid herself to listen to their conversation.

"Listen Blondie it's none of your business, I didn't do anything to begin with, so fuck off already." Adam was speaking, Ruby continued her worrying thoughts hoping it wouldn't lead to what she thought it would.

"I don't like you acting like a creep and spying on Ruby and Blake like that alright." Yang was practically growling at him

_Dammit, he is spying on us. But why is Yang protecting me and Blake?_ Ruby decided now was the time to butt in.

"Hey asshole, what this I hear about you spying on Blake and me, want me to beat the shit out of you like last time." Ruby's voice was low and menacing even Yang had never heard Ruby speak like this. Ruby always made sure to never talk to her schoolmates in this tone, to avoid any more fights that might come along.

Adam turned his attention to Ruby noticing the tone in her voice, Ruby watched Adam think for a moment before he spoke again. "I'll see you again Red, real soon. Then we can have this little fight of yours."

"If you go near Blake or me again without a valid reason, I'm going to make you wish you were never born." Ruby glared at Adam as he walked out of the store wearing a smirk on his face.

"I could've handled him on my own you know, I am a kickboxing champion." Yang looked at Ruby with a frown already on her face.

Ruby sighed and grabbed some school supplies off the shelf. She figured she should get Blakes school supplies since she was here.

"I guess you really are dating Blake since ya know you protected her like that, and since your grabbing two sets of school supplies. Weird I've never seen I gay couple before." Yang began to taunt Ruby. Unfortunately for Yang, Ruby was tired. Tired of Yang. Tired of being pushed around. Tired of having others look down on her. Tired and now over her limit, she set the supplies that she gathered aside and turned, fast, left fist clenched right into Yang lower right jaw. Yang fell over knocking down the shelf and all of the things on it.

"FUCK YOU! SO WHAT IF I AM HUH?! YOU JEALOUS IS THAT WHAT THIS IS ABOUT. IS THAT WHY YOU KEPT TORMENTING ME DURING MY FIRST FUCKING YEAR OF HIGH SCHOOL. GET UP! ARENT YOU A KICKBOXING CHAMPION!?"

Ruby could see that Yang didn't expect this reaction but she still got up quickly to side sweep at Ruby's feet, not having enough time to react Ruby fell over but rolled to the side just in time to see Yang coming at her. Ruby got up on her feet and fired rapid punches aimed all over Yang's body, Yang was managing to block the oncoming punches but Ruby was still able to get one hit to Yang's face and two hits to her ribs. Yang swung her right fist at Ruby, not having enough time to intercept the punch she got a blow right to her eye. Feeling her head spin for just a few moments Ruby could see Yang's frustration building up what Ruby didn't see in time was Yang running at her and knocking her down. Yang was now holding Ruby down by the shoulders in retaliation Ruby lifted both her hands up and put them around Yang's throat choking her. Yang stopped holding her down and did the same to Ruby, both of them never letting go of the other even when they both felt the oxygen leaving their body.

"ENOUGH!" Summer's voiced boomed as she approached the two girls who were starting to turn blue, Yang got off of Ruby and both girls were immediately gasping for air feeling their heads go dizzy from the lack of oxygen.

Blake immediately rushed to Ruby's side once Yang was off of her. "Ruby are you okay?! You look like shit and school starts tomorrow." Blake voice carried so much concern it made Ruby feel guilty for getting into the fight. Ruby put her hand to her face feeling the bruise form on her eye, she then put her fingers against her neck, she immediately flinched upon contact to the sore area. Ruby thought it was a miracle that she was alive Yang was so much stronger than what she put forward. If Yang wanted to, she could've squished Ruby's throat easily.

Once her head stopped spinning Ruby looked up to see Summer who was now in front of her looking so disappointed but more importantly angry. For the first time ever, her mom was angry with her, Ruby felt her heart drop at the sight, she never wanted her mom to be angry at her especially not for something like a dumb fight, _I should've just walked away I'm an idiot._

"Ruby, before we moved in you said you would try to get along, I always knew you got into fights but this…" Ruby could see and hear the disappointment, the last thing she wanted was to hurt her mom and she did just that.

"Ruby, please apologize to Yang." Summer looked ashamed for a moment but it quickly disappeared, she hardened her expressions no longer revealing what she was really feeling.

Ruby started to panic, her mom was supposed to be on her side and now here she is asking Ruby to apologize, she didn't even hear Ruby side of the story. She didn't even ask.

As Ruby panicked, her eyes darted around, she began to fidget and she started to hyperventilate. So, Ruby did what she's good at. She ran, she got up as fast as she could and ran. Ruby could hear the shouts from her mom and Yang as she ran but she didn't look back, she couldn't not when tears were threatening to spill out. Ruby could hear rapid footsteps behind her, it was Blake she was the only one who knew what to do when Ruby got like this. "Poker Time?" Blake asked.

"Poker Time." Ruby rushed outside, but instead of heading to Blakes car she went to a building a few blocks down.

Ruby didn't like to worry her mom but she needed an escape for the night and as much as she hated going there it was going to have to do for now.

**A/N: Thank you for reading and for the follows and favs. Thank you for the reviews you all are too kind. I hope you continue to enjoy the story, I may have the next chapter out later this week. Also, I'm pretty glad to re-upload the chapter, there were a few things I didn't like and I fixed them in this re-upload. **

**Thank you again, also send help I still have no clue on how to use this site properly. **


	3. Chapter 3: Poker Time

**A/N: Blake's POV in this chapter. **

_Italics_ are their thoughts

**Bold** are the text messages

RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth.

Chapter Three: Poker Time

Blake followed Ruby through the maze of tall buildings all the way to a large and opened space, there laid a building called 'The Queen's Castel'. It's a famous casino that holds grand events and caters to all the top dogs throughout Remnant, that's not the only reason it's famous, it also holds Remnant's most notorious underground crime organization "The Grimm". Blake felt ashamed to know that Ruby and her were a part of that group, sure they were only street racers and information collectors but it was still dirty work and left a sour taste in her mouth. Blake looked up to see Ruby turn down a nearby alley way and approach a wall. She knocked on a certain part of the wall to reveal a door with a keycard machine Ruby went into her back pocket and pulled out her own keycard and slid it into the machine. After waiting for a beep, they continued forward heading up a pair of stairs and took a left into what seemed to be an empty hallway but just barely visible was a door hidden in the corner of the corridor. Blake pulled out her own keycard and waited for Ruby to knock on the hidden door. Ruby knocked the secret knock and out came a man in sunglasses with a black pair of slacks he also had a white dress up shirt it with a red tie, it was topped off with a black vest and a tiny red handkerchief in his breast pocket.

"Cards." The man had a husky voice, it so deep that it can make a grown man shiver with fear. Blake remembered she almost pissed her pants the first time she heard his voice. _That was three years ago, if only I could go back and tell our younger self's this is a bad idea. _

Ruby handed her keycard over with Blake following. The man gave the cards a quick look and gave them back to the girls.

"Business or overnight stay." The man was still blocking the doorway, he usually lets them in right away. _The boss must be here. _Blake felt a chill go up her spine, the thought of seeing the boss terrified her.

"Overnight." Ruby was quick and to the point, her voice sounded tough but Blake knew better, Ruby was going to break any second now.

It seemed the man caught onto the situation and let them through without any more questions. "Your room is available Red Reaper." Ruby pressed forward head facing the grounded going straight to her room, Blake was close behind when suddenly felt someone grab her shoulder.

"Hot chocolate and cookies are being sent her way, would you like anything Puma?" Of course the man caught on, he had known them for far too long to not know that Ruby was upset.

"Thank you for the offer Junior, please send tuna and a cheeseburger." Blake held a faint smile on her lips happy that he caught on and was now being generous. Junior was one of her favorite people here he was always concerned about them and even saved them a few times.

"The twins will drop by and leave it outside the room door, expect it in," Junior looked at his watch and continued. "10-15 minutes." Blake nodded and headed off to Ruby's room, she kept her head down but ears opened hoping to hear news about the boss return. Not hearing what she wanted she made it to Ruby's room, she went in without knocking, what she found broke her heart. Ruby was laying on the small bed shoved in the corner of the room and was crying into her red cloak, the last present her father had given her before he died.

Blake said nothing she simply went to Ruby's side and held onto her as she cried. A few minutes later Ruby turned to Blake eyes red and swollen from crying. "Do you think she hates me?"

If Blakes heart wasn't already falling apart it was completely shattered now. "No, Ruby your mother would never hate you, she loves you more than anything in the world."

"Blake, I made her angry, my mom has only been angry like three times and they were for good reasons. Not because her spoiled child couldn't keep her temper in check." Ruby turn her head away letting out a sarcastic laugh she continued. "But the thing that's bothering me is that she wanted me to apologize…she doesn't even know what Yang put me through." Ruby was now frowning her voice hoarse from all the pervious crying. Blake was glad that the walls were soundproof the last thing they needed was someone to over hear them and use this against them someday.

Blake took a second to think before answering the crying girl, "Ruby, your mom wants what's best for you. It's only natural for them to get upset every once in a while. Hell, even my parents get upset when I leave and don't come home for a while, they're worried that's why they get upset. And I'm sure that your mother wanted you to be the bigger person in that situation."

"Blake, it doesn't matter if I'm the bigger person, I promised her that I would try to get along with them and I went back on that promise, I've disappointed her once again." Ruby looked down into her cloak tears starting to spill out once again.

Blake remembered the first time Summer was disappointed in Ruby, it was the night she first brought Taiyang to meet her, Ruby screamed at him and then ran away for the night, _that's when it all began._ Blake held onto Ruby a little softer afraid she might break the girl, she looked at Ruby and smiled at her.

"Why are you smiling?" Ruby sniffled out.

"Remember when we were kids, the first time we meet, you saved me from those bullies even though I was older than you. While I cried you told me 'smile and show them how brave you are' those words gave me a chance to put on a brave face and I smiled. After that we became best friends."

"Just best friends." Ruby's voice was small reminding Blake that Ruby was the younger one and that she needed to protect her.

Blake started to shake her head no and with a faint smile on her lips, she looked at Ruby and said. "No, we became sisters."

Ruby looked up at Blake and put on a small grin. "You're right Blake, I should smile and put on a brave face, just like you did with those bullies. And you're probably right about my mom, all she wants is what best for me. I should go home and apologize." Ruby was starting to look better and sound better too. Blake was glad and hoped Ruby would make amends with her mother and Yang.

"We could go home now or we could eat the tuna and cheeseburger I ordered." Blake had a grin on her face hoping Ruby would choose the latter option.

Ruby rolled her eyes and decided to indulge in Blakes request "Fine but we have to be quick the flower shop closes at 9 pm and its already 7 o'clock."

Blake went to the door and grabbed the platter of food that waited for them, on the corner of the platter she saw a note and decided to read it.

'_The road is long, the road is hard_

_But very soon you'll find the stars.'_

It was the phrase Ruby's father had told them time and time again. Blake folded the note and put it in her pocket, _she may not want to see this right now, I'll give it to her later._ Blake went back in the room and put the food in-between them. They sat and ate their food talking about the coming school year. Ruby admitted her fears about going into 12th grade but Blake reassured the girl and promised to stay by her side. When Ruby saw ten cookies instead of the usual three she became ecstatic and was starting to look a lot better than when the night first began. Blake on the other hand was now going to have to deal with a hyper Ruby the thought alone was starting to give her a headache but even so, Blake will stick with Ruby because that's what sisters do

**A/N: Hello thank you for following and favoriting this story I do hope you're enjoying it so far. See ya next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4: Forgiveness and Flowers

**A/N:**

_Italics_ are their thoughts

**Bold** are the text messages

RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth

Chapter Four: Forgiveness and Flowers

Once they finished eating, they left the private room and on their way out Ruby thanked Junior for the cookies while Blake glared at him. They went out the secret entrance into the private parking area, Ruby went into her back pocket and pulled out her keycard and walked over to her private garage, she slid the keycard into the machine and the steel garage door opened to reveal her baby, her pride and joy, her one true love. Crescent Rose, a Kawasaki motorcycle, it was red with streaks of black resembling bear claw scratches running down both sides of the motorcycle, with a finishing touch of her rose symbol on the front left side. Ruby heard Blake rummaging around her own garage when she saw her black-haired friend emerge form her own private garage she had her helmet in hand, Blakes helmet had its own shadow symbol on the side of it, much like Ruby had her own rose symbol on her helmet.

Ruby noticed the impatient look from Blake and decided that now was the time to get going before her friend attacked her for not hurrying up.

"Isn't your mom going to find it suspicious that you came home with the motorcycle you said was 'stolen'." Blake made air quotes at the words stolen.

Ruby had just remembered that she hid the bike so that no one would attack their apartment.

She thought for a moment while getting on the bike and putting on her helmet. "I'll just say I found it while I was taking a stroll around the town and took it back." Blake sighed at Ruby's ill thought out plan. "Whatever, let's just go already. I'm sure your mom told my mom that we 'ran away' again." Blake put on her helmet, she got on the back of the bike and held onto Ruby.

Ruby chuckled, it was just like her mom to always contact Kali after they "ran away."

Ruby pulled out, the garage door automatically closing behind them, and left the parking garage. Ruby always appreciated the thrill and joy she got from riding the motorbike, even if the bike was technically company property. She headed down the deserted city streets to Blakes car and stopped right by it, Ruby immediately noticed that her mom's car was gone, she felt slightly upset, her mom didn't wait for her but this isn't the first time Ruby ran away without coming home for a while. _Wow, I'm literally the worst kind of kid to such a caring mother._

Blake got off the bike and headed for her car she turned around before getting in. "See you tomorrow Ruby, have a good night okay." She gave Ruby one last smile before leaving to her own home.

Ruby watch Blakes car go down the street and disappear into the night. She sighed as she headed to the flower shop on the corner thinking of serval apologies to give to her mom and Yang, but the thought of apologizing to Yang made Ruby cringe and fell disgusted on the inside but she would do anything to make it up to her mom.

Ruby parked her bike in front of the little two-story flower shop. Ruby walked in looking for the strange yet friendly shop employee.

"Penny you in here?" Ruby called out to the flower shop and just like a dog happy to hear their owner return Penny came rushing out.

"Friend Ruby, are you here on business? My father isn't home right now and I don't think he was expecting anything." Penny spoke fast with the energy of a child but Ruby loved that about Penny. When Ruby was with Penny she felt like a kid again, Penny relaxed Ruby even if they're only with each other for a few moments Ruby was glad for those moments.

"No, I'm here to get roses and…" Ruby looked around the store for a quick second before finishing her sentence. "Those sunflowers."

"Right away." Penny saluted her and walked around collecting the flowers Ruby requested, she then worked on preparing two beautiful bouquets.

"Since you are my friend, I'll give you the friends and family discount." Penny put on a bright and cheery smile that filled Ruby with determination. _Like Undertale._ Ruby giggled at the thought and walked over with Penny to the cash register. She handed Penny a hundred-dollar bill without hearing the price of the flowers.

"Keep the leftover change as a tip." Ruby picked up the flowers and headed over to the front door.

"I didn't even give you the price yet it's $22.77. Calculations for the tip would be $77.23. Unacceptable amount given please come and collect your change." Penny said this in an almost robotic voice.

"No, keep it. Me and you can hang out one day and with that change we'll do something super fun, okay." Ruby looked back at her strange friend with a big grin.

"Like a date?" Penny had a shy look with a dash of pink across her face.

Ruby smiled at her ginger friend. "Sure, like a date. I'll text you the details later okay."

"I'll hold you to that friend Ruby. Goodnight."

"Night Penny see ya later." As Ruby was walking out the front doors she heard a sequel from Penny. She simply shrugged it off and got on her bike and headed for her new home dreading the worst things possible.

Once Ruby pulled up to her new house, she did some breathing exercises and walked hastily to the front door. Before entering she heard arguing this made her feel even more nauseous. Palms sweating, she opened the door to see Taiyang and her mother yelling at each other. They both looked over too see Ruby, her mother looked relieved while Taiyang looked…well pissed.

"Ruby I thought you were going to be gone all night again. Thank the Gods you came back." Summer rushed over to her and gave her a big hug, she sniffled a bit in Ruby's shoulder, but Ruby didn't mind.

"Hey, mom…sorry to worry you I-I brought these flowers. Also, can you tell me were Yang is so-"

"Why so you can go beat on my kid again." Taiyang hissed out. He was usually sweet and never yelled at her so this took Ruby by surprise for a second, but she quickly calmed herself. Summer had a look of disbelief but before she could let him have it Ruby spoke up.

"No sir I wanted to give her these flowers and apologize. My behavior was unacceptable and I understand if you don't see me as a good person anymore and don't want me to be your step-daughter, if you wish I'll go and live somewhere else as to not bother you or your daughter." Ruby was polite and straight to the point she kept a straight face and looked him right in the eyes the entire time she spoke.

"Wow, you just made me feel like the biggest asshole ever." He shook his head but then put a smile on his face. "Don't go anywhere kid. I let my anger get the better of me and lashed out on you, I'm sorry. Yang's upstairs." Ruby started to make her way up the stairs, Taiyang stopped her when he spoke again. "Forgive and forget. I want you to accept me as your father so no more sir or Taiyang just Tai okay. One more thing you're my daughter not step-daughter."

Ruby turned around and smiled at him. "Okay Tai." She headed up to Yang's room, she stood outside the yellow and black door. Ruby had never been in there before so she didn't know what to expect. Taking in a big breath of air and she knocked.

Yang opened the door, Ruby first noticed the bruise all over her face, but the most noticeable was the dark bruises around her neck. Ruby looked away for a second, but not wanting to feel like a coward she looked Yang straight in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I was just stressed and had somethings on my mind and seeing Adam put me in a foul mood. But that's just excuses and you probably don't want to hear excuses you want to hear the honest truth, the honest truth is that, umm…I just don't like you. No wait, that's not what I mean, its-its just that you bullied me and no wait that's another excuse…I'm rambling aren't I." Ruby finished her little rant realizing that her eyes shifted around and she began fidgeting. Rather than hearing a door slam, she heard laughter, the most joyful laughter she had ever heard.

"Wh-why are you laughing?" Ruby's face was starting to look like her name.

"For a delinquent you're a pretty big dork aren't you." Yang barely got the sentence out, she was laughing way too much for Ruby's comfort.

"Fine then, forget it!" Ruby shoved the flowers at Yang and stomped off to her room.

"Wait!" Yang shouted. Ruby turned around with a pout on her face and flushed cheeks.

"I'm sorry too, for everything I shouldn't have taunted you, it's cool if your dating Blake I just wanted to help you if you had any problems, I thought that if I pushed the right button then…you know…you'd talk and open up more and…" Yang began to mumble the last part. Ruby walked closer to hear what she said but didn't quite catch it.

"Could you repeat that last part? I couldn't hear you." Ruby looked at Yang like a confused puppy.

"I said I'm sorry for hurting you during your first year of high school, that wasn't cool." Yang looked away ashamed. "I did it becau-"

Ruby didn't let her finish. "I-its fine, let's just move on. And I'm not dating Blake…why does everyone think that?" Ruby mumbled that last part to herself. Not wanting to continue their conversation she quickly walked down the hall to her room hearing Yang's sigh of relief.

Ruby was relieved to see her room. Her room wasn't big but she was used to small spaces. She had a small walk in closet to the left of the door, straight ahead was her desk on that desk sat a bag of school supplies. Ruby turned her head away from the bag and looked to the right side of the room, it was more open over there she had a small night stand and her bed against the wall that door was in. The right wall had the window leading to the backyard she kept that space clear just in case she needed to escape the house. Finally, in the right corner of the room was her father's old guitar case. Ruby didn't know why but the case was locked and her mother didn't know where the key was, she thought about pick locking it but she didn't want to ruin her father's last thing. She walked over to it and put her right hand on it, "Hi dad, I'm home. Tai said that I was his daughter, the nerve of that guy. You will always be my father and I will always be your daughter. Anyways wish me luck at school tomorrow. Love you and miss you pops." Ruby felt drained and without getting out of her current clothes she flopped herself onto her bed and immediately fell into a deep slumber.

**A/N: I wanted to work on the story more but my week was crazy, I thought spring break was going to be relaxing. Boy was I wrong. Anyway, there was a little Nuts & Dolts, nothings gonna happen with them but keep that in your mind someone might get a little jealouschnee. Thanks for the follows and favs. Also, thanks for your reviews they're always lovely to read. I do hope you continue to enjoy the story. **


	5. Chapter 5: Pancakes and Pity

**A/N:**

_Italics_ are their thoughts

**Bold** are the text messages

RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth

Chapter Five: Pancakes and Pity

Ruby woke up not really knowing what was happening for a good five minutes. When she finally got her mind together, she arose from her bed and went to change into her school clothes. Even though it was a prestigious academy Beacon Academy didn't have a dress code so Ruby put on a pair of fade out ripped black jeans and grabbed her plain black t-shirt, completing her look with a red zip-up hoodie. She rolled up her sleeves and went downstairs, the smell of bacon and pancakes hit her nose and made her mouth water, _I must be in heaven, Yang killed me in my sleep and now I'm in heaven._ Ruby couldn't recall the last time she had a real breakfast before school, her father was in charge of making food but after he died no one cooked, Ruby stayed out of the house for as long as possible of the time and her mother threw herself into her work. Both looking for an escape to the silent apartment.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs she peeked over into the kitchen and saw her mom was already dressed for the day, Tai was also wearing his cop uniform, her mother and Tai were dancing to the slow smooth sounding voice of Paul Anka. Ruby's heart fell a little bit, she was happy that her mom was happy, but what about her dad? Her mother moved on why can't she. Ruby looked away and headed down the hallway and took a right to the side of the stairs into the guest bathroom. In there she fixed herself up preparing for the day. "Okay, who cares if everyone else is older, you can do this…most person know you're a delinquent so use that to your advantage if they start to mess with you." Ruby was finishing up her pep talk when she heard Tai's voice boom in the house calling them for breakfast. Looking in the mirror one last time she put on her 'gangster' face and headed out to eat with them.

Ruby was the first to sit, it seemed that Tai had disappeared and her mother was left alone in the kitchen fixing up their plates. Feeling awkward for being the only person at the table Ruby got and poured herself a glass of milk. She looked at the table and decided to be nice and poured Yang a glass of orange juice. Summer smiled at Ruby joy radiating off of her, Ruby couldn't help but smile back at the small action, raising her spirts.

"Are you excited for school to start." Her mother's expression was now gentle, she moved to her seat at the table waiting for Ruby's response.

Ruby went over to the table and set the two glasses down. "I'm going to be okay mom." Ruby lied. On the inside she felt nervous and sick, school was the least of her concern. She was more worried about a certain someone watching her every move. Ruby didn't like tricking her mom into thinking she was fine, but she also didn't want her mom to worry too much.

Her mother sighed, an understanding look formed on her face. "Okay, just don't get suspended please."

Ruby laughed at the thought. "I'm the first person to get a perfect score on the school-wide exam. I don't mean to sound cocky but come on they're not going to suspend and ace student like me. I could've graduated by now but Professor Ozpin didn't send me to the 12th grade sooner because he said 'The first year of High School is the most important in all of your life.'" Getting a perfect score was the only thing that Ruby could proudly brag about, so when she got the chance she'd show off.

Appearing out of nowhere Yang spoke up. "Huh, that was you, well my condolences then."

Ruby looked confused for a few reasons 1) when did Yang and Tai get there and 2) why was Yang pitying her. "Why are you acting like that's bad?"

"I'm not, in fact, I'm number 8 on the top 10, it's just that, well you know how the top ten kids get put together in a class."

"Yeah." Ruby was slowly eating her food while listening to Yang, becoming suspicions.

"Well Ozpin chooses are partners for the year in that class, but numbers 1 and 2 get paired up automatically, and well…let's just say the person whose number 2 isn't exactly nice. She's also not happy about placing second" Yang was now giving Ruby a look of pity while eating her stack of pancakes and bacon.

Ruby stopped eating and let her pancake fall off her fork. _Snap out of it you're tough, you're on the top of your class and one of the top dogs in the gang._ Ruby coughed putting on her 'gangster' face she continued eating while also avoiding the nervous glances that her mom was giving her. "Whatever. I'll be fine." Ruby looked up at the clock in the dining room "Shit!" Ruby started shoveling the food down her mouth and quickly got up from her chair.

"RUBY! Don't swear at the table, also calm down school doesn't start for another hour." Her mom was trying to scold her but everyone at the table couldn't take her seriously, she had syrup and a piece of her pancake stuck on the side of her lip. Ruby sighed and ran over to the bathroom on the first floor.

"Mom wipe your lip and I need to get to school early because Ozpin told me too." Ruby shouted in between spits of toothpaste. In her panic, she got a text from Blake.

**kitty cat: Hey I know you're going to school early. Meet up with me, we need to talk. **

Ruby finished up and approached the front door, she was concerned by the serious text from Blake. _I hope she's okay. If its Adam again I swear to the God's._

**me: okay, if its adam i'll kill him**

Ruby heard her mother getting up from the table. "Wait, I'm taking you right." Her mother muffled out in between bites of food.

"Umm funny story and I totally forgot to tell you but I found my motorcycle and took it back." Ruby's voice was small and hesitant, she began to question why she didn't listen to Blake.

"Oh okay, have fun. And when you get home you're going to explain this 'story' of yours on how you got your bike back."

Ruby was excited that she had more time to think of a better story, but upset because her mother already knew it was a lie. _Well, it'll be a fun story for the both of us I guess. _

"Can I ride beside you?" Yang had appeared next to Ruby, she had finished her food and brushed her teeth while they were talking.

"What? Beside…don't you mean on?" Ruby was puzzled by the phrasing of the sentence.

"Haha, no silly I meant besides you. I have a bike in the garage." Yang had a big grin on her face as she walked out the front door to the garage. Ruby question why she didn't explore the house in the week that she was here and then she remember she was either sneaking off or avoiding everybody. Ruby waved goodbye to her mother and Tai while shutting the front door heading over to her own bike. She immediately turned around and went back to the house to get her helmet that she left by the front door, her face was now red but once again she waved goodbye and went off to her bike waiting for Yang.

Ruby didn't have to wait long, Yang came out with a black and yellow motorcycle, she had a helmet with no cover in the front instead she was using aviators as protection for her eyes.

"Ready Freddy." Yang was enthusiastic, it made Ruby feel…well disgusted because she wasn't really a morning person. _I would've had a coffee but it's not tasty. _

"Yeah let's head out I guess." Ruby revved up her engine and took off with Yang following close behind.

A few blocks down both motorcycles pulled up to a stoplight, while they were waiting Yang spoke to Ruby. "Wanna race shortcake."

Ruby frowned at the nickname but wasn't backing down. "Bring it on blondie." _Yang doesn't know that me and Blake do a lot of street racing, she's totally going to lose. _Yang frowned at the nickname that Ruby just gave her but shrugged. Yang smiled and leaned her body forward on her bike.

Both girls started to rev up their engines anxiously waiting for the light to turn green. Once it did, they both took off at freighting speed's, both not wanting to lose to the other. After a few turns and some close call crashes, they were approaching the school. Ruby noticed the turn into the parking lot was tight, so when she got close enough she drifted into the parking lot safely. Ruby didn't know why but she was genuinely happy that she raced the blonde. Ruby slowed down her own bike and parked it in the motorcycle parking she looked over at where Yang should be. However, Yang had miscalculated the turn and instead of getting into the parking lot she ran over the grass at the entrance of the parking lot, luckily it was enough to slow her down to safely crash into the fence.

"Oh my Gods…" Ruby looked over at Yang concerned.

Yang looked up and gave her a reassuring smile. "It's not th-"

Ruby burst out laughing not giving Yang the chance to finish. "You totally failed that turn, anyway see ya in class. Have fun talking to the school's discipline office." Ruby gave her a sly wink and walked away.

But as luck would have it, she walked right into someone.

**A/N: So sorry about not uploading a new chapter on Saturday, I binged The Promised Neverland and that was a roller coaster of emotions, anyway as an apology I will also release chapter 6 of the story. I hope you continue to enjoy the story. **


	6. Chapter 6: Weiss Cold

**A/N:**

_Italics_ are their thoughts

**Bold** are the text messages

RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth

Chapter Six: Weiss Cold

Ruby felt pain surge up her back as she landed right on her butt. She blinked a few times and looked up to see who ran into her.

"Excuse me are you brain dead; can't you at least get off the floor and apologize like a decent human being." It was a screechy and loud voice.

In that moment silver met ice blue, it was entrancing as if something or someone was pulling her in. Ruby shook away the thought and glared at the older girl. "If you would've just waited a second I would've gotten to that, but now I'm feeling like walking away and never talking to you…" Ruby gave a look of question wondering who this girl was. Now that Ruby had a chance she took in the features of the girl, she had long alabaster hair that was in an off-side ponytail. The girl in question was shorter than Ruby (even though the girl was wearing heels) and had a petite figure, but the most defining thing about the girl was the scar running down her left eye.

"If you're done ogling me, I can tell you my name." Ruby rolled her eyes but let the girl continue. "My name i-"

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Energy Company." Blake appeared from the shadows and was now helping Ruby up from the ground.

Weiss eyed Blake before turning her nose up. "Finally, some recognition."

"The same daughter of a company with very questionable business practices. Such as racist and unfair employment. Having the biggest monopoly in all of Remnant, and some…shady business partners." Blake finished her sentence knowing that the Schnee company had used The Grimm before to make other higher up officials "disappear."

Weiss stood there with a shocked expression but it quickly turned to anger. "How dare you!" she was screeching again, Ruby cringed at Weiss's volume. _How could such a small girl have such a loud voice?_

Yang came in from behind and hugged Weiss "Hey Ice Queen, how was your summer?" Weiss immediately pushed Yang off of her, she turned around to address the girl.

"Fine, how about you blonde buffoon?" Weiss asked this with pseudo innocents. Ruby looked passed the yellow and white duo and was shocked by all the damage done to the poor grass. The fence took in some damage too as it now had a giant dent in it. Ruby wondered how the bike was still fine. She turned her attention back to Yang and Weiss who were acting all chummy towards each other, she took it as a chance to leave. Ruby grabbed Blakes arm and started to walk off

"HEY!" _Damn, we almost got away._ It was Yang who called her. Ruby turned around to see a glaring Weiss and a smiling Yang.

"What do you want for winning the race."

Ruby thought for a moment and replied. "For you to leave me alone and stop acting like my friend." She turned around and continued off to the school with Blake right behind her, she felt a pang of guilt for talking to her that way but Ruby wasn't letting her off that easy. Before making it to far she heard Yang's voice again. "And I thought you were Weiss cold." This made Ruby feel less guilty.

Once they both made it inside Blake questioned what happened.

"Blondie challenged me to a race at the stoplight, she lost that's what happened."

"I meant last night." Blake looked at Ruby raising an eyebrow about the whole racing thing. "Actually, tell me more about the race and how you and the blondie got close enough for you to accept."

Ruby shook her head wishing she hadn't mentioned the whole ordeal. "Well to make my mom happy I apologized to Yang but I didn't think she would be this friendly. It's so uncomfortable." Ruby let out an exasperated sigh and slouched over thinking about the energetic blonde.

Blake hummed in reply and decided not to ask any more question just as they arrived at Professor Ozpin's office. "Good luck in there, I'm heading over to my locker, see you there. And remember that we need to have a chat afterward."

Ruby watched her dark-haired friend leave and with what felt like the hundredth sigh from this past week, she knocked on the door awaiting the familiar voice to tell her to enter. Once she heard his confirmation she walked into the very familiar room. In the center of the room was the beautiful mahogany desk with two small leather chairs in front of it. The two sides of the room were filled with bookshelf's brimming with all sorts of books from fiction to non-fiction and biography to comic books, it was quite the site to see. But the most important feature was the man sitting in the big brown leather chair with one big beautiful grand-father clock to the side of him. He had silver hair but it looked good on him, he wore tiny glasses just on the tip of his nose and in his right hand was the famous coffee cup. It was famous because no one had seen him without it. Being the gentlemen that he was he wore a dark forest green suit with a black trench coat over him.

"Hello Ruby, come here often." Ozpin laughed at their little inside joke. After Ruby's 6th time in there, he started to say this to her, to which Ruby replied. "First time here, what about you?" Ruby laughed along with him until there was a short knock on the door. Ruby took this as a chance to sit as Ozpin welcomed them in.

"Good morning Professor Ozpin." It was a familiar screechy voice, Ruby quickly turned around to see the last person she ever wanted to see.

"YOU!" They both said at the same time.

"I see you're acquainted with each other, this makes my job easier." Ozpin had a faint smile on his lips amused by the two.

"Don't tell me this scum was the one who beat me on the school exam." Weiss wore a look of disbelief which agitated Ruby.

"Yeah and guess what I'm two years younger than you. How does it feel princess, to have a young delinquent beat your ass in academics?" Ozpin spit up his coffee trying not to laugh instead he started choking at Ruby's outburst.

After he stopped choking Ozpin spoke up. "Ruby don't use that language in here, Weiss sit down." Both girls complied wearing pouts on their faces and silently waiting for him to speak.

"As you already know the top ten students get put in a special class and are paired with someone who I deem suitable to help them learn and grow, with the exception of the top two students who get automatically paired. I was going to use this time to introduce you two but it seems I don't have to, you two can head off now." Both girls glared at each other as they left the room but before they could leave Ozpin said one last thing. "Can one of you send in Miss. Xiao Long, I've been informed that she ruined my beautiful grass." This put smile on Ruby's face thinking about Yang getting in trouble was a good feeling, maybe today won't be too bad.

Ruby went down the hallways, even though it was early the halls were crowded, _must be a first day of school thing._ Ruby continued on, avoiding contact with most people as she made her way to her locker, what she found was an entertaining sight of Sun flirting (and failing miserably at it) with Blake.

"Come on Blake just one night out with me, I'll show you I'm a good guy for you to be with." Sun had a big smile on his face and was winking at Blake who was fidgeting and looking for an escape. Ruby had to admit that Sun is fun to be with and cute, he was a blonde muscular boy with pretty blue eyes but Blake didn't see him that way and Ruby wasn't going to get involved with that love affair.

"Ruby, how was the talk with Oz." Blake turned all of her attention to Ruby who was currently opening her locker.

Ruby looked over at a now disappointed Sun and a relieved Blake. Suns disappointment left his face as soon as he heard Ozpin and Ruby. "What's this Ruby already starting fights and don't even try to say no you got a bruise on your face and…oh my Gods is that bruises on your neck. It's only the first day." Sun shook his head like a disappointed father.

Ruby rolled her eyes at the teasing boy. "No, he introduced me to my partner for the year, who by the way is Weiss Schnee did you know this Blake?"

Blake looked at Ruby and then looked at the floor before she could tell Ruby the truth three figures walked up and spoke to them.

"Hey there Red, Puma, and Monkey boy how's your day going." It was Mercury and with him was Neo and Emerald. Ruby looked around for the missing figure only to have someone hug her from behind.

"Looking for me little Red." The voice was seductive but sickening, Ruby hated everything about that voice and the person who was touching her.

"Cinder, is there something you need." Ruby hissed out her reply hoping Cinder would move on and leave her alone.

"This Friday Blake, Sun, Ilia, and you will be entertaining the guest. You'll be on the job, remember that when you're talking to them." Cinder let go of Ruby and headed down the hallway saying one last thing before she left. "Oh, and Weiss is your partner right, get something good from her. Have a good day my Rose." Cinder gave Ruby one last look and with a wink, she and her little followers left.

Ruby was trembling, sweating, and having a hard time breathing. She was starting to remember the torture that Cinder put her through.

Before Ruby could have a breakdown, Blake was holding her. "Hey, it's okay I'll be there with you." Blake soothed away the fear in Ruby's mind helping her relax and breath again.

"Umm, I'll be there too ya know." Sun was pointing at himself, looking sad and left out.

"Right, thanks monkey boy." Blake didn't even look over at Sun. Ruby began to giggle at her friend's response.

"I swear to the Gods if periodic table says that one more time, his body will look like a whole new element." Sun's face was red with anger, Ruby knew Sun hated his codename for the gang, but they were the ones who brought this upon themselves and they didn't get a choice. _As soon as we joined, we never had a choice_. The thought saddened Ruby even more.

Blake sighed. "Sun that's not how…you know what never mind."

Even if they were stuck there at least she had great friends stuck with her. With a hearty sigh Ruby looked at Blake and Sun, she smiled and said. "Let's just head to class I guess."

**A/N: Thanks for the follow and favs. I hope you continue to enjoy the story.**


	7. Chapter 7: This Is Who I'm Stuck With

_Italics_ are their thoughts

**Bold** are the text messages

RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth

* * *

Chapter Seven: This Is Who I'm Stuck With

Once they reached the classroom Ruby and Blake took a seat in the back. Class didn't start for a few more minutes so Ruby decided now was the time to scope out the new students she was going to have to deal with this year. First, she noticed Yang and Weiss sitting right in the front chatting…well more Yang talking and Weiss ignoring, she noticed a scrawny blonde boy going up to the pair. He must have said something wrong to Weiss because now she was shouting and Yang was laughing, looking embarrassed he turned away and sat alone right in front of her and Blake. Ruby shook her head at the sad sight, focusing her attention elsewhere she saw hyperactive ginger and a quiet black-haired boy. For the most part, it seemed like the boy was ignoring the hyper girl but Ruby saw him respond in head nods and single words. Coming through the door came a pair that Ruby and Blake knew it was Velvet Scarlatina and Coco Adel. They knew the other two because Ruby had protected Velvet when she was getting picked on for being Australian. _Who makes fun if someone for an accent, it's so weird. _Velvet noticed Ruby and went to take the seats next to them.

"Hello." Velvet had a smile on her face and was waving her hand at Ruby. "How was your summer, Ruby?" Velvet always had a kind and caring demeanor, its why Ruby stayed friends with the girl and to keep an eye out for people who might cause trouble in her…territory. _Not to be mean but Velvet attracts trouble it's good and bad. _

"It was…" Ruby took a moment to find the right words to described her summer before living with Tai and Yang. "Good, I saw the photos you sent me looks like you and the others went on a fun little vacation," Ruby recalled the perfect pictures she received from Velvet.

"Yes, it was so wonderful to go to Disneyland, I loved everything about the trip." Velvet turned her head to Coco. "Was it fun for you too Coco?"

Coco was wearing a light smile on her face as she responded. "Of course I had fun. I was with you and the boys, that's all I would need to be happy."

"Yeah, and you were killing it on your Instagram posts, Coco. Gotta lot of love from me."

"Thanks Yang…Wait when did you get here." Yang was standing in-between the desk casually listening to them talk. Ruby was so invested with the conversation that she didn't even notice the blonde appear.

It was Blake who answered their question. "She followed you guys from the moment you walked in."

"Can't keep your eyes off me." Yang gave Blake a wink and a suggestive smile.

Blake responded without even looking up from her book. "No, you just looked like a creep behind them."

Before Yang could reply a student and the teacher came in. The student had long red hair up in a ponytail, she had bright emerald eyes and a small smile placed on her lips. It was Pyrrha Nikos, she had been watching Blake and Ruby closely since Ruby first came to this school. She handed over the papers to the teacher. Rather than looking for a seat, she looked for Ruby and Blake. Noticing them Pyrrha smiled at them and took the seat next to the scrawny boy. _Great now we have to be careful around her. _

Ruby moved her eyes over to her new teacher, her first impression was that she looked strict, she had bleached blond hair and green eyes. Not a thing out of place on her whole outfit.

In a daze she almost missed her new teacher speak. "Ms. Xiao Long instead of staring please sit down, unless you want to destroy something in the classroom."

Yang looked away from Ruby and Blake her face turning bright red as she made her way to the front of the class and took her seat by Weiss.

"Alright, it's time for you to meet your partners, let's start with you, Ms. Xiao Long." The teacher looked down at her clipboard and continued her sentence. "It seems you've been paired with Ms. Belladonna. My condolences Ms. Belladonna. Now pair up and move to a new set of desks together."

Blake looked over at Ruby eyes wide with surprise. Ruby was unsure with what to do, she simply mouthed 'Have fun dealing with the blondie.' Blake glared at her friend's response and got up to move to a new seat with the eager blonde.

"Let's get along, partner." Yang gave Blake a big toothy grin, Blake looked at her and then turned her head away barely giving her a response.

Ruby watched the whole thing and couldn't contain the giggles she was trying to hold back.

"Do tell what so funny Ms. Rose." The teacher's sharp green eyes were now piercing Ruby down.

Ruby became flustered and began mumbling her response.

"What's that Ms. Rose I can't hear you."

Ruby took a breath to calm down and then gave her response. "I thought of a funny joke and couldn't help myself." Ruby hoped that she wouldn't catch onto her lie…or ask her to tell the joke. _What would I say 'What happens when a frog's car breaks down? It gets toad.' That's lame. _

The new teacher rolled her eyes and looked between Ruby and Weiss. "Ms. Rose and Ms. Schnee, you both know you're partners so please move to a seat together."

Ruby didn't get up from her seat, she noticed that Weiss wasn't moving either.

"Girls one of you has to move. Today not tomorrow." The teacher was now looking at both girls who were both stubbornly staying put.

Silence rang throughout the classroom, as both girls weren't moving. Neither girl was going to let the other win.

"I can't believe I'm doing this but I'm going to count to three, move to a new seat or go to the principal's office." Weiss shifted a little at the mention of being sent down to the principal's office. _Perfect little Ms. Schnee can't be sent to the office. _Ruby grinned slightly, she had no problem going down to Oz but the heiress would never do something bad. Not when she had a choice.

"One." Ruby watched Weiss move slightly but not enough. Ruby sighed it seems Weiss is persistent, _well that's good I suppose._

"Two." The entire class had their eyes on a smirking Ruby and a seriously pissed Wiess.

"Come on Weiss, just come sit with me." Ruby spoke out breaking the tense silence.

A loud groan broke through the class Weiss stood up from the front of the class and stomped over to the back where Ruby was currently sitting.

"I knew you'd come around." Ruby held a big smile feeling victorious.

"Please stop talking or drop dead." Weiss gave Ruby one of her famous icy glares that could probably freeze over hell.

"Same to you then." Ruby looked forward again and noticed everyone looking. "What the hell are you guys looking at." Ruby frowned at the attention she was receiving.

"Ahem." The teacher cleared her throat. "Ms. Rose language. Everyone else is with their partners so let's begin. My name is Glynda Goodwitch. Call me Ms. Goodwitch, if you call me anything else and I will ignore you until I'm properly called. In this class we will be looking into your future careers and research the right path for you, it will also serve as a study hall but only during mid-terms and finals. For the rest of class today try to get and know your partners…Ruby, Weiss, I'm looking at you two. Talk or I take points away from your participation Ms. Schnee." Ruby laughed in the inside, what could Ms. Goodwitch possibly threaten her with.

"No cookies for the whole year if you don't talk Ms. Rose."

Ruby stood up quickly the chair knocking back as she got up. Ruby sudden action shocked the whole class. "B-but Ms. Decker makes really delicious cookies and you wouldn't want to deprive a child of that." Ruby's voice came out as a desperate plea. To the side she heard Weiss snicker and someone else whisper. "I thought she was a delinquent."

Ruby blinked and took a moment before collecting herself, she picked up her chair and sat down. "Sorry I'll talk to the princess if ya want."

Weiss was now the one standing up looking down at Ruby angrily. "What's that supposed to mean!"

Ruby got up and was now glaring down at Weiss. "It means what I said princess now chill out and sit your ass down."

"I don't have to listen to someone like you. Your filth, absolute scum and you don't deserve to be here."

"Oh I see it's because I didn't pay my way into this class right, I studied and worked hard. Unlike you."

"YOU DON'T KNOW ME, I STUDIED! I EARNED MY WAY!"

"SO WHY AM I ANY DIFFERENT!" Ruby began to clench her fist. She didn't mind leaving Weiss a little beauty mark.

"ENOUGH!" Glynda and the rest of the class were now staring in shock. "I will not tolerate this kind of behavior go to the principal's office. Both of you."

Ruby picked up her bag and shoved her hands in her pocket as she walked towards the door. Ruby was pissed, she let the Ice Queen get to her and now she was being punished.

When Ruby made it out in the hallway she could hear the slight clicking of heels behind her. Ruby sped up and as she did she heard the clicking speed up. Ruby stopped abruptly and heard the clicking stop. She turned around to see a frowning Weiss.

"Why are you following me?" Ruby asked with tints of anger in her voice.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "We're going in the same direction you know."

"No shit, Sherlock. I'm asking why your following behind me at the same speed and why did you stop when I did?"

"Do you always have to use foul language, or do you have some disease…if it is a disease is it contagious?" Weiss looked completely serious as she asked her question. It left Ruby feeling dumbfounded. Was Weiss joking or was she serious?

"I didn't know you could make jokes. I thought you lost your happiness and replaced it with bitchiness." Ruby gave Weiss a dull look waiting for her comeback.

Weiss face tightened as she smiled. "Yes, it seems I did lose it like you lost your good name."

Ruby frowned a glare setting on her face. "Like you would know."

"I know a lot more than you think… Red Reaper." Weiss held a bored look on her face as she kept eye contact with Ruby.

Ruby felt frozen, no one outside the gang was supposed to know their real identities. Ruby swallowed the lump growing in her throat. "If you knew why haven't you said anything?"

"You collect information, I'm going to need that later."

"Wow, the princess is blackmailing me. I'm surprised really I am, but I guess you're showing me your true colors now."

Weiss rolled her eyes again. "Whatever, there is no good or bad in this world. We do what we can to survive, that's just reality." Ruby noticed the dull look in Weiss's eyes, it's the same look she gives herself before she starts her job.

Ruby felt a bit sorry for Weiss, those words weren't her own, _someone must have drilled that into her head._ "Okay let's make a deal for this year and only this year you can ask me for any and all information that you need, got it princess."

Weiss shifted slightly looking down at the ground. "Why does it feel like I'm making a deal with the devil."

"Not a devil, just a reaper." Ruby laughed and held out her hand waiting for Weiss to take it. "Come on, I don't bite and I'm not taking your soul."

Weiss looked up with determination and took Ruby's hand.

Ruby looked into Weiss's eyes they were a beautiful blue, she had never seen such a color before. Weiss smelt like mint, it put Ruby at ease somehow and the feel of her icy skin against her hot hand, she didn't want to let her go, it felt nice, warm, and soothing. It felt…

To suddenly did the icy hand leave hers. Weiss was already heading down the hallway "Come on, Professor Ozpin is waiting."

Ruby felt her heart beat faster and a felt a rush of blood in her face. The sound of her pounding heart grew louder in her ears. _Why am I so embarrassed?_ Ruby slapped her face and continued up ahead with Weiss.

Ruby figured that she was probably embarrassed by the contact, she rarely ever touched someone else voluntarily.

Ruby decided not to dwell on it and left the matter alone.

* * *

**A/N: Wow sorry for the late update, the semester is ending soon and I got a lot of projects due soon and finals are right around the corner, I was able to squeeze out this chapter but the next one won't come for a while. Thank you for the favs and follow I hope you continue to enjoy the story. **


	8. Chapter 8: Forced Quality Time

**A/N:**

_Italics_ are their thoughts

**Bold** are the text messages

**_'_**_Notes' _are written like this

RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth

* * *

Chapter Eight: Forced Quality Time

Ruby sat in her chair feeling very uncomfortable in her current situation. Ozpin was sitting in his chair with his head leaning into his folded hands. He continued to stare at the pair with little to no expression on his face.

Ozpin blinked once more than sighed as he dragged one hand down his face. "So, you're both in here for what reason again?" Ozpins voiced this with little tone.

Weiss was the first to speak. "Well, we had a little argument in the classroom."

Ozpin sighed again. "Be more specific."

"W-" Weiss began but Ruby cut her off.

"We had a loud argument after she decided to judge my life like some Goddess or something."

"Well if you weren't such a degenerate than I wouldn't have made those claims."

"Oh, so just because I don't make millions, I'm a degenerate." Ruby seethed out her reply.

Weiss took a moment to overlook Ruby. "I never said that you fight and associate yourself with a bad crowd. That's what makes you a degenerate."

Ruby was practically growling now._ Two can play that game._ "If I'm a degenerate than I guess you're just a spoiled brat."

Weiss gasped at Ruby claim. "You don't know me."

Ruby laughed and gave Weiss a little wink. "I know more than you think." When Ruby said this Weiss looked shocked but turned her head away. "What…aren't you going to degrade me even more."

"It seems I was forgotten." Ozpins voice came through to the girls. It had just registered to Ruby that they were in Ozpin's office arguing, making the point of why they were sent here in the first place pretty clear.

"Usually the 1st and 2nd pair get along with a bit a friendly competition but it's clear to me that you two just don't like each other. Let's change that."

Weiss spoke up first again "Good suggestion, we should both get different partners. May I sug-"

Ozpin sighed again interrupting Weiss. "Ms. Schnee you're keeping Ruby as your partner, rather than suspending you two I'm going to offer a deal of sorts."

Ruby and Weiss gave Ozpin a questioning look. "What kind of deal." Both girls said at the same time.

"Well, I want you two to spend every lunch and other free time at school together until winter break." Ozpin smiled at the girls as he went to take a sip of coffee.

Ruby started to shake her head no. "No way that sounds like a terrible deal."

"Ruby you've already been suspended way too many times this time I'll have to expel you. Take the deal or leave the school."

Ruby's eyes widen with surprise. She thought over all the times she's been suspended, _now that I think about it Ozpin should've expelled me a long time ago._

Ruby sighed in defeat. "I'll take the deal Oz."

Ozpin and Ruby looked at Weiss awaiting her answer. Weiss looked back at them. "What I'm going to take the deal, I can't be suspended."

"Right…" Ozpin cleared his throat and began to type on his keyboard.

Ruby looked over at Weiss with a dumbfounded look. "That was anticlimactic."

"I can't ruin my perfect image." Weiss dusted off her skirt and crossed her legs.

"I'm sure someone in class is going to mention you being sent down to the office on the first day." Ruby muttered this thought out loud to herself.

"Oh, Ruby I'm still going to call your mom." Ozpin leaned over from the computer screen to look at Ruby.

Ruby mumbled under her breath. "Damnit."

"What was that." Ozpin didn't even bother to give a questioning glance.

"N-nothing."

"All right then I'm going to get your contract when I come back sign them and then you two can head back to class." Ozpin got up from his desk and left the two girls in the office alone.

Ruby was fine for a few moments but the silence was starting to get to her, she began to tap her fingers against the chair arms and hum.

"What are you doing?" Weiss sounded annoyed from the noise that the redhead was generating.

"Nothing just tapping away." Ruby looked over at Weiss oblivious to the annoyance.

"Stop."

"Make me."

"Child."

"Princess."

"Degenerate."

"Spoiled brat."

"Scum."

"Corrupt heiress."

"YOU-"

"Girls I can hear everything in the printing room. Please stop." As Ozpin reentered the room he handed over their contracts.

Ruby went straight to the signature line and wrote down her signature. Ruby glanced over at Weiss and noticed that she was reading every word before signing.

"Ozpin isn't a prince from a foreign country trying to get your credit card information." Ruby deadpanned.

Ozpin gave a quiet chuckle while Weiss looked up in surprise. "R-right, force of habit."

"There nothing wrong with that Ms. Schnee, in fact, Ruby here's the real contract." Ozpin wiggled the paper right in front of Ruby's face keeping a devilish smirk on his face.

Ruby looked up in surprise and went to look at the paper she just signed.

_'__I Ruby Rose am a fool for signing without reading the contract first _

_Ozpin is a genius for knowing that Ruby wouldn't read the contract first and then sign.'_

"Ozpin you just broke our trust." Ruby dramatically put her hand to her heart.

"Ruby take this as a life lesson. You can't always trust adults." Ozpin had a more serious look on his face. Ruby was surprised by his sudden tone but before she could question it Weiss spoke up.

"Ozpin it says that once a month we have to bond outside of school."

"Oh yes just to make sure you guys get along better. Is that a problem."

"No." Weiss frowned when she answered Ozpin, Ruby felt a little sorry for Weiss, she was probably busy but just said yes because she doesn't have a choice.

Wanting to distract herself from the sad heiress, Ruby asked for the real contract.

Ozpin smiled again and handed over the real contract. Ruby cautiously read it over making sure it was real. After inspecting it and seeing that it was the real contract, she signed her name on the line below.

"Perfect. Now you both may go to class." Ozpin stood by the door hurrying the girls out, once they did make it out, he immediately slammed the door behind them.

"Okay, that was weird." Weiss said looking at the door.

"Oz is weird sometimes; you get used to it. Anyway, lets head to class."

They spent the next few moments in silence until Ruby spoke up.

"So…how's this gonna work, we go shopping, get our nails done, and talk about cute boys?" Ruby looked over at Weiss. "Or cute girls."

Weiss looked up at Ruby. "So you are dating Blake."

Ruby facepalmed. If one more person asks her that she's going to break their nose. "No, I'm not, I don't know your taste so I'm just saying."

Weiss simply hummed her reply as they approached the classroom. Upon entering the whole class looked up at them.

"I see you're not suspended, take your seats and get to know each other like civilized people."

Ruby saluted Ms. Goodwitch and head for the back seat. As she walked by Blake high fived her as soon as they're hands made contact Ruby felt a piece of paper in her hand. Ruby gave Blake a sideways glance and continued forward.

As soon as she sat down, she quickly looked at the note

'_Meet me ASAP'_

Ruby looked back at Blake who was looking at her, Ruby nodded her head yes and looked away.

"What kind of secret communication are you two having." Weiss was looking between the two girls her eyes full of curiosity.

"Just the usual love bird stuff." Ruby teased not wanting to give away details.

"Right, so Ruby what's your favorite movie?" Weiss wasted no time trying to get to know her.

"Anything with superhero's" Ruby gave a short reply. "What about you?"

"I've never watched a movie...unless documentaries count."

Ruby looked at Weiss like she was a foreign creature. "No, hearing you say that makes me depressed."

Weiss put on a haughty air around her. "They're interesting and fun, it's also all real. Not some fake computer effect."

Ruby decided to ask the next question before they started to fight again. "Next question, favorite kind of food. I love cookies."

Weiss gave a short reply this time. "Coffee."

Ruby hesitated to continue asking questions, thankfully the bell rang and it was time to go to their individual classes. Ruby instantly stood up leaving the classroom, she didn't get far when she heard a sudden commotion behind her. She turned around to see the Cardin Winchester (the biggest dick in the world) push Velvet over. _I'M GOING TO END HIM!_

Ruby quickly rushed over to Velvet and picked her up, Coco was already up in Cardin's face.

"Cardin…fuck off already." Coco's voice was low but dangerous.

Cardin simply smirked and whistled calling in three other boys.

Ruby looked at them. "I didn't know the Three Stooges were in town, its so nice that you brought them Cardin." Ruby was now standing with Blake beside her and Velvet behind them.

"Cardin bullying others is a dick move ya know." Yang was now standing by Ruby looking down at him.

Everyone was prepared to fight Cardin until a familiar voice spoke up behind them.

"What company does your father own; I just need a reminder Cardin." Weiss stood with Velvet dusting off her clothes. She looked up at him with the iciest glare. If glares could kill Weiss would be a mass murder.

Cardin looked more hesitant now, he slowly walked backward with the other three boys. "Whatever." Cardin turned around and walked away embarrassed.

Velvet looked up with mix emotions on her face. "Thank you for helping me…again, I'm so sorry to bother you guys like this." Velvet looked down at the floor and sniffled a bit.

"Velvet, we're always happy to help don't apologize because some asshole won't leave you alone." Ruby looked at her smiled, everyone around her nodding their heads in agreement with Ruby's statement. _Although I mainly use you to see who might cause trouble for the organization. _

"Okay, let me treat all of you to lunch later." Velvet was now smiling at all of them. Ruby smiled back at her, the bell going off not moment later.

"See ya later Velvet." Ruby took off to her next class hoping to make it in time. To her surprise she was one of the first in the class. She looked around the empty classroom and saw Weiss sitting in the front. _Guess I'm stuck with her. _

"So why did you step in earlier? You don't really look like the kind to help people." Ruby plopped herself down next Weiss.

Weiss rolled her eyes but moved her chair over a bit for Ruby. "I need you for information, you can't get expelled yet. Also, Cardin is scum and should properly be put in his place." Weiss looked Ruby straight in the eyes now. "And you shouldn't assume things about people."

Ruby smiled a bit. "Hehe, your kind of nice aren't you."

Weiss frowned but didn't deny the claim. "Ruby, why are like that?"

Ruby blinked her confusion must have been clear because Weiss continued her sentence.

"Your moods switch easily, it's a bit…puzzling."

Ruby blinked again, she had the answer but the sound of a classroom door stopped her from saying any more.

"Hello." Ozpin was now standing in front of them "before you ask this is a special elective just for you two." Ozpin mutter another sentence out loud. "…but it seems you two are getting along better than before."

Ruby was feeling shocked again. _This is happening a lot today._ "Why do we have a special class."

"I had a feeling you two weren't going to get along, so I'm forcing you to spend more time together."

Weiss sighed. "I thought that last sentence sounded strange. I should've questioned you more about that."

Ozpin wore a mischievous smile. "Whatever do you mean Ms. Schnee."

"Spend quality time in your class. You see I thought it was weird for you to put class instead of classes."

"Well then shall we get started? In this class you two will get to bond and know each other, I'll only force you two hang out on Mondays and Fridays, the other days you can use this class as a study hall."

Ruby didn't mind having study hall for three out of the five days, this meant she could do her homework on time.

Ozpin moved towards the chalkboard in the front of the class putting on a devilish grin he continued. "Now then let's get started."

Almost an hour later Ruby found herself collapsed on the floor exhausted from all of the trust exercises Ozpin made them do. She looked over to her left to find an equally drained Weiss in her chair. Hearing the bell ring was a sign that her misery was now over. Ruby got up off the floor and looked at an entertained Ozpin.

"Is this fun to you?" Ruby said devoid of all emotion.

"No of course not, hurry along to your next class girls."

Ruby got up from the floor, collected her things and carried on with her day. Nothing interesting happened, she had a few strange teachers and all of the other top ten students were in all of her classes so far except for her special class with Weiss.

Lunchtime soon arrived. Ruby went and found Blake and sat down.

"Hey, what do you want to talk about?" Ruby looked over at Blake concern filling her eyes.

"Nothing serious and no it's not Adam. Here it's a note from Junior.

Ruby gave Blake a puzzled look before reading the note.

_'__The Road is long, the road is hard'_

_'__But very soon you'll find the stars'_

Ruby looked down sadness taking over. "Oh…thanks for the note I guess."

"I didn't mean to hide it from you, it's just that you were already upset and-"

"It's okay. Now for some more serious matters." Ruby was now looking down into her food her voice coming out in a fast whisper. "Adam is stalking us and Weiss knows I'm the Red Reaper."

Blake blinked a few times slowly but surely shock was spreading across her face. "WHAT?!"

It was one of the few times Blake ever rose her voice, quite a few people were looking over at them.

"There's no need to yell." Weiss was walking to them with Yang beside her. Velvet and Coco close behind.

Yang smiled at the two. "What's up Blake. Ruby."

Blake went into her backpack and took out her book already ignoring everyone sitting down.

"Well that's not fair." Ruby whispered to Blake.

Blake glared clearly not amused by Ruby's joke.

"Ruby I didn't see you earlier you know to pay for your lunch so I got you 15 cookies." Velvet hand over a brown paper baggie. "And for you Blake two tuna sandwiches."

Blake looked up hunger filling her eyes. "You're an angel Velvet."

Velvet gave them a small smile cheek's turning red. "It's just a small token of my gratitude."

Ruby started to devour the cookies that Velvet brought her but stopped when a certain someone looked at her.

"Do you even stop to chew." Weiss asked her face turning green.

Yang elbowed Weiss. "If you think that's bad look at Blake." All the girls turned their attention to Blake who looked like a panther starved for three weeks and was just given this meal.

"I would stop staring if I were you, last time I stared at her she hissed at me." Ruby shuddered at the mere thought of the memory.

The bell rang and the went to the rest of their class, the week went on like that, Blake and Ruby having to sit around and eat lunch with the school's princess and jock. Although they rarely talk the people around them started to gossip as to why the school delinquents started hanging out with the more…socially accepted kids in school.

Word was getting around and none of it was good.

* * *

**A/N: Finals ended about a week ago but I just needed a mental break, this chapter is actually my second favorite chapter I've written so far, the first hasn't been published yet. Anyway, thank you for the favs and follow I hope you continue to enjoy the story. **


	9. Chapter 9: Entertainment at Its Finest

**A/N:**

_Italics_ are their thoughts

**Bold** are the text messages

RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth

* * *

Chapter Nine: Entertainment at Its Finest

Ruby looked at the clothes laid out on her bed; it was Friday. It seemed The Grimm were holding another party. Ruby's job was to talk to the guest and listen to their worries, they would then turn around and sell that information to whoever needed it. Ruby didn't like talking to the guest so she relied on one person to get all of her information.

Ruby shook her head and began to get dress, she first put on her blood red pants next, she put on her black dress shirt with a red vest over it. She put on her pure white tie, threw on her cloak and put on her red gloves, completing her look she put on her red mask that had a voice changer inside and pulled over her hood. Ruby walked over to the door preparing for the night when she remembered the last detail to her outfit…the white handkerchief with her red rose symbol on it. Summer had given it to her father when they got married, Ruby always enjoyed the design and her father gave it to her a little before he died. He told Ruby to give it to someone who she'll love till death do them part. Ruby held a faint smile on her lips until she heard a knocking on the door.

"Ruby are you ready?" It was Blake's voice.

Ruby let go of the breath she didn't even know she was holding. "Come in."

Blake entered wearing her suit it was all black with a simple gold vest and a dark purple handkerchief, she also had her half black and half gold mask but it was in her black-gloved hands. Rather than a cloak and hood she had a simple beanie with cat ears sticking out on the top.

"We still haven't finished our talk."

Ruby recalled the past week; they became distracted by the other two girls who needed to join them every lunch hour and Summer had asked Ruby come home immediately after school.

Wanting to change the subject Ruby glanced at Blake's outfit. "No tie."

"…No…"

Ruby remembered Adam had been the one to give her the tie. "Shit, I'm sorry about the whole tie thing, my mind is just a little clustered right now."

"Don't apologize, it's not your fault." Blake gave her a reassuring smile but it quickly changed to concern. "Are you okay." A knock stopped Ruby from talking any further.

"Hey kiddo." The voice was husky but in a good way. The man in the doorway was tall he had a grey suit on with a red vest and a black handkerchief, like Blake he didn't have a tie instead he had a cross necklace. But like Ruby, he also had a cloak but his was torn at the bottom and was a maroon color. His hair was once black but was now fading to a dark grey, he had red eyes that felt like they could look into your soul. He held a simple black mask in his gloved hands.

Ruby smiled at the man and pointed. "I thought the bar was that way."

"Very funny, just know I'll be out there collecting information too. If there's trouble scream." The man looked over at Ruby with a gentle expression.

"Thanks, Qrow, see ya out there you old bird."

Qrow smiled at her, he put on his mask and headed out.

"Man, Qrow is so cool, why can't I be related to someone like him." Ruby sighed and put her mask on, Blake did the same while leading her and Ruby out the door.

When Blake reached the door, she turned around. "You would love to be related to him. I did hear him say he doesn't have any family."

"Perfect maybe he'll adopt me." Ruby joked.

They laughed as they made their way down to the ballroom. Before making it any farther a woman in a red Chinese dress grabbed Ruby's arm.

"My Rose, I need you to do something for me tonight." Cinder's voice came out from the red and gold mask.

"What is it." Ruby responded waiting for her to let go.

"I need information on the Torchwick gang. I thought that if I was friends with Neo, she would give me information but she's useless."

"Understood." Ruby started to turn but before she pulled away Cinder brought her face next her hers and took off Ruby's mask.

"You know what happens when I don't get what I want right Rose." Cinder voice sparked fear throughout Ruby's body, she felt frozen remembering the times before she became an informant.

"I-I un-understand." Ruby's voice came out in a low whisper so that only Cinder could properly hear her. With a quick wink towards Ruby, Cinder let go and saunter off leaving a paralyzed Ruby.

As soon as Cinder left Ruby fell to her knees overwhelmed with emotions fear and anger being the ones to consume her thoughts. Before Ruby could sink any further Blake pulled her into a hug.

"It's never going to stop is it." Ruby asked tears in the corner of her eyes.

"I-I don't know." Blakes answer was honest, it filled Ruby with dread for their future.

Ruby went to freshen herself up before leaving to the ballroom, putting on her mask she spoke to Blake. "Let's just go."

They made their way through a secret entrance and entered the ballroom unnoticed by the prestigious guest.

Ruby looked around; Sun was in the corner already charming the ladies into giving him information. He wore his pure white pants and light gold vest, his mask being pure white as well and nothing else. He was the only one who could go around revealing so much skin, it gave them better information. Next, her eyes wander to Ilia who wore black pants and a black dress shirt with a grey vest over it, she always kept the sleeves folded up at the elbows and wore a light-yellow tie. Her mask was chrome and it changed colors under the position of the light. Ilia had a simple hood over her head. She was currently talking to a businesswoman and it seemed to be going well with how the women was clinging to her. Blake nudged Ruby out of her thoughts.

"I'll be over there; it seems your usually has spotted you." Blake sauntered off grabbing the attention of wealthy businessmen, Blake was good at getting information be it men or women.

Ruby turned away and walked towards a slightly older woman, she had a beautiful hour glass figure and dark red hair that flowed down her shoulders like a waterfall. She had high cheekbones and light brown eyes that slowly sucked you in.

"Hello Red Reaper." Her voice came out slow and seductive, Ruby couldn't help but feel drawn to the women.

"Veronica." Ruby's voice came out distorted when she spoke.

Veronica held out her arm ready for Ruby to take it. "Shall we then."

Ruby walked her and Veronica to a secluded area. There they sat ready to begin their usual chats.

"So, what do you need from me this time." Veronica gave Ruby a gentle smile, like a mother would when her child has done something stupid and yet it's still adorable.

"I-I know it's not a part of our deal but can I get double the information than I usually ask." Ruby looked away afraid of what Veronica might say to this request.

"Red, this isn't how this work. I took pity on you two years ago so that they would stop treating you like trash but in that deal you can only ask one thing each time we meet."

"I-I know sorr-"

"Hush up, you didn't let me finish, I'm curious about what you want to know, so ask and maybe I'll tell." Veronica lightly pushed Ruby's face to look at her, when Ruby eyes met Veronica's she gave her a smile.

"For the boss I need information about Torchwick's gang, but I want more information on the Schnee's."

Veronica lifted her eyebrow at the mention of the Schnee's name. "Do you have some conflict with one of the Schnee's."

Ruby thought about how to answer the question without giving out personal information. "No juts some recon."

Veronica looked at Ruby for a few more moments. "Tell me something about you then I'll give all the info you need."

Ruby pondered on what she should tell Veronica, in order to get her information, she needed to give up some of her personal information. After a few more seconds she gave the vaguest detail she could think of. "I'm a girl."

As soon as the words left her mouth Veronica sat there in shock, slowly a smile appeared, at first it was small but soon it grew bigger until she started laughing. After she stopped laughing, she looked Ruby up and down. "So do most people assume you're a boy?"

Ruby was glad she had a mask on, her face was feeling incredibly hot from the embarrassment. "W-what, did you know I'm a girl."

"At first I wasn't sure, they dress all the workers in suits unless you're apart of the other kind of entertainment and it didn't help that you have nothing developing."

Ruby felt her face grow even hotter. _Do I really look like a boy? That sucks._ "Okay, so when did you realize I'm a girl."

"I never did really want to assume, but it always felt like I was talking to a girl."

"Oh."

"Anyway, kiddo I'll give you the information you need, go to the drop off for the flash drive in about a week."

"Okay…so how was your day."

Veronica gave Ruby a blank stare before getting up and walking away but turned to talk to Ruby one last time for the night. "I'll be going now Reaper, take care and talk to the other guest every once in a while, there are some strange rumors going around about the Red Reaper who never revels themselves." Veronica gave Ruby one last smile before she disappeared into the ever-growing crowd.

Ruby sat there for a few more moments, until she saw something she couldn't believe, white hair.

_No way is that Weiss. _Before Ruby could properly see if it was Weiss, Qrow appeared before the white-haired women.

"Hello Winter." Qrow's voice came out even huskier with his mask on, as Ruby approached the pair, she saw Qrow grab Winter's hand and soon they began to tango…but they were arguing while dancing.

"Scarecrow I would appreciate it if you would unhand me this instant." Ruby realized that it wasn't Weiss, this woman's voice was very different from Weiss's haughty tone. _And yet they sound similar._

"Come on Ice Queen, it's just a dance." Qrow was spinning Winter back into his arms, Ruby couldn't believe what she was seeing Qrow was moving quickly and didn't look drunk.

"What do you want Scarecrow, I don't have time for playing around." As Winter said this, she did a perfect leg kick up in the air, just in time for Qrow to catch her leg and spin her in the air, setting her down gently he bent him and her down just as the song ended.

"You said you didn't have time to play around and yet you danced perfectly with him." Ruby said this without realizing that she was talking to them and a now staring crowd.

Winter looked over at Ruby her arms still wrapped around Qrow's neck. "The Red Reaper, no one usually sees you, so why are you here now."

Ruby took a step back recalling that she usually heads to her room after her chat with Veronica but this time she stayed because she thought she saw Weiss. "Um…checking out the crowd."

Winter looked Ruby up and down. "Rather than talking to this…" Winter looked back at Qrow. "Thing. I'd rather talk to you."

Before Ruby could object Qrow was already objecting for her. "Nope."

Winter was flabbergasted. "And why not."

Qrow looked between her and Ruby. "Because I said nope."

As they began to argue, Ruby took it as her chance to leave, without anyone else catching her she snuck back to her room.

"Hey." Ruby jumped back at the sudden voice, when she looked back she saw a smirking Blake in the corner of her room. With her were Ilia and Sun.

Sun put on a big smile. "How'd it go out there."

Ruby frowned at them. "You guys saw me and didn't say anything."

All three of them answered at the same time. "Yup."

Ruby threw herself on her bed. "I hate you guys."

"Correction you love us." Sun came and sat at the edge of Ruby's bed.

Ruby looked at the time on the wall. "You guys are back pretty early."

Blake smiled. "I collected my information pretty easily."

Sun and Ilia both looked at Ruby nodding their heads in an agreement with Blake's statement.

"Anyways tomorrow we have to race, so who are we targeting this time." Ilia spoke up giving the details to the rest of their plans. Soon the night turned to morning and it was time for them to go home and rest for the coming night.

All four of them said their goodnights and left for their homes.

As Ruby approached her house, she saw Tai, Summer, and Yang waiting in the front yard. Summer and Yang had a worried smile and Tai looked slightly angry and relieved at the same time.

Ruby pulled up slowly, she wasn't used to seeing people outside at 5 in the morning, but she also wasn't use to the fact that they caught her sneaking out. Taking off her helmet she approached them. "Hey, …what are you crazy kids doing up so late."

"Ruby why did you sneak out of the house and where did you go." Tai's voice wasn't filled with rage, just disappointment and that hurt Ruby more than rage.

"I was at Bla-"

Summer cut Ruby off. "Don't lie the Belladonna's asked us if Blake was here that's how we noticed you were gone."

Ruby shifted uncomfortably, it felt like she was slowly sinking underwater. "Did I say Blake I meant I was at Ilia's, yup that's the story. Anyways I'm tired see ya in the morning." Before anyone could say anything Ruby dashed right pass them into the house, only stopping to not crash into her door. After opening the door, she locked it behind her hoping no one would disrupt her. Walking over to her bed she flopped down letting her heavy eyelids drop and take her misery away and go into a wonderful dream of snow and mint.

* * *

**A/N: Happy Pride Month :D, I'm sorry I'm taking so long to post new chapters I hope you stay patient with me. This chapter took me a little bit longer it's my favorite chapter so far, I hope you enjoy. Thanks for the follows and favs and I hope you continue to enjoy the story. **


	10. Chapter 10: Wanna Race?

**A/N**

_Italics_ are their thoughts

**Bold** are the text messages

RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth

**A/N: Just a heads up kinda a long chapter and the start is mostly the same.**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Wanna Race?

Ruby's head felt groggy as she sat up. Ilia had them rework the plans until 5 in the morning and her family caught her lying and sneaking out. _Keep it a secret until college and then you can disappear forever and hopefully, no one will ever bother them. _

Ruby got up and changed into some fresh clothes, she went over to her door and put her hand on the doorknob. She weighed her options of staying in her room all day or going out and risking the chance of being yelled at by her mom. Ruby looked over to her window that leads to the back yard, _now there's an exit I can use. _Ruby opened the window but before she could even think about scaling down, she heard a loud laugh.

Summer was standing to the side looking up at her. "You know I was hoping that you would stop sneaking out after we moved in with Tai and Yang but I guess I was too hopeful." Summer smiled at Ruby while walking over to some freshly planted roses…right under her window. "Its fall now but I planted these roses so that you will stop sneaking out. Ruby, I'm sorry to say this but you're grounded, no more sneaking around and if you want to go out you have to take Yang."

Ruby looked at her mother in disbelief. "I'm not ten I don't need a babysitter."

"It seems to me like you do Ruby…I worry about you sweetie. In recent years you've been going out more and coming home late, I just don't want to lose you like…" Her mother's words trailed off but Ruby didn't need her to finish her sentence to understand what she was saying.

"I got it I'll stay in inside all day if that's what you want." Ruby's voice seeped with anger before she slammed the window shut, she heard her mother yell her name once more but Ruby ignored the plea.

Ruby took out her phone and immediately texted Blake.

**me: im grounded**

**kittycat: Why?**

**me: because i was caught yesterday**

**kittycat: oh, well that's not good we have to get the quota for tonight's races or else the Boss and Cinder won't be happy.**

**me: i know that, i'll have to figure something out**

**kittycat: you better we won't reach the quota if you're not there.**

**me: yeah yeah i'll be there tonite meet me by the garages**

Ruby threw her phone to the side hoping it would land on her bed, but luck wasn't on her side. she watched as her phone ricochet off the wall and back to her hitting her leg. _Ugh, today can't get any worse._

"Ruby!" _Or maybe it can. _Ruby got up to the sound of Yang's voice calling her. 

Ruby walked to the door but didn't unlock it. "What."

"Are you not going to open the door?" Ruby could hear the confusion and disappointment in Yang's voice.

"I'd rather not, what do you want anyway?" Ruby was curious as to why Yang wanted to talk to her, _is she still trying to be my friend, pathetic._

"Don't you want to go out and have fun, you can't do that unless I'm around." Ruby ponder her options which were risk getting a bunch of cuts across her body or go out with/possible ditch Yang.

Ruby cracked a smile knowing exactly where to go to ditch the buffoon. "Sure, lets head to the mall."

Ruby kept her devilish smile on her face as she walked out of the room, she was happy to leave the house and she couldn't wait to leave Yang's side. It was very apparent that Yang was excited as she was radiating brighter than the sun, Ruby felt like she had to shield her eyes from the beaming blonde.

"Awesome…um a-are you inviting Blake to come along." Ruby looked over to see a small grin and pink cheeks, it made Ruby wonder what Yang wanted with Blake.

"Sure let me give her a call." Before Ruby could even get her phone off the floor Yang spoke once more.

"Also the ice queen is coming, she said this could count as your 'mandatory hang' whatever that means."

Ruby frowned at the mention of Weiss but didn't complain. "Alright, I guess." Ruby was getting kind of excited to see the snow princess on her day off, it was a strange feeling.

The trip to the mall was filled with silence save for the radio quietly playing The Achieve Men, Ruby seriously disliked the band but the rule of the car is whoever is driving is the ruler of the radio.

Once they finally reached the mall, Ruby sighed in relief at the beautiful site as she was now free from the terrible music. "Oh, let me call Blake real quick." Ruby got her phone out and called Blake.

After a few rings, Blake finally answered. "What do you need this time Ruby."

Ruby giggled a little but sound offended when she spoke. "Wow no hi I missed you, rude."

Nothing but white noise could be heard. "…I'm hanging up."

"NO WAIT doesn't chicken sound nice at seven." Ruby spoke quickly not wanting to call again if Blake really did hang up.

"Okay I'll pick you up at seven…where exactly?"

"Bistro Café."

"So in the abandoned part of the mall at seven. Okay…you're not with someone are you?" Blake's tone was curious and a bit alarmed.

"I'm with Yang and Weiss is coming over soon as well."

"Hm, seems a bit messed up that you're leaving them?"

"Alright see ya soon, bye Blake." Ruby smiled but felt guilty on the inside, she may work for a gang but that doesn't mean she wants to be a terrible person.

When she looked over she noticed Yang's big smile and slightly red cheeks.

"Are you sick or something your face is red."

Yang's face turned even redder. "N-no it's just hot out here let's wait inside."

"…Right," Ruby went along with it not really caring about whatever was going on with Yang. While walking towards the mall Ruby pulled out her phone to check the time _6:50 we have to meet Ilia at 7:30, even if we lose them quickly, we won't have too much time…what do we do?_ Ruby's thoughts continued like this until she ran into something before she could yell at them, she looked up and saw the last person she wanted to see.

"What?" Weiss said giving a distasteful look.

"Damn." Ruby mumbled to herself. Weiss got here before Blake, this was going to make it harder to leave them.

"Pleased to see you too," Weiss said while rolling her eyes. "Let's just get this hang out day over with."

Ruby started to fidget. "Blake isn't here yet."

"I'll wait for her while you guys do your thing." Yang chimed in.

"No offense but I'm pretty sure Blake doesn't like you."

Yang's large smile turned into a small quivering smile. "Make's sense, I wouldn't like me too."

Ruby frowned, she really disliked the sad smile Yang gave her it was the total opposite of her usual self. _Then again, I don't really know her. _

"Come on Ruby lets go." When Ruby turned to Weiss, she didn't see pity in Weiss's face it was more disappointment, like her mom when she sees Ruby after long nights and principal office trips.

Ruby didn't look back at Yang she just walked forward deeper into the mall.

**me: change of plans go 2 the front of the mall and met yang there.**

**kittycat: Why? What happen?**

**me: please trust me on this **

**kittycat:…Okay. What's the new plan. **

**me: i honestly dont know**

**kittycat: -_-**

**me: give me a few moments please**

**kittycat: Fine…**

Ruby needed a plan and quick, the way she saw it was one: run away or two: take them with her…

"I-I, Weiss would yo-you like to come with me…somewhere special, I think?" Ruby's words fumbled out, she couldn't believe what she was just doing.

When she looked at Weiss's for her response, she found Weiss slowly backing away.

"Are you going to kidnap me?" Weiss's voice sounded concern as she was slowly reaching into her purse.

Ruby looked at her mortified. "Why would I kidnap you, if I wanted money I would kidnap Velvet and ask Coco for money."

No longer backing away Weiss put a scowl on her face while putting her hands back to her side. "I feel a little insulted. Anyway, what do you mean somewhere special."

"The gang sort of makes us race, and we need to go, I kind of doubt you could make Yang disappear so do something please." Ruby pleaded.

"Yang knows."

Ruby stood there. _Yang knows…why hasn't she said anything…I don't have time for this. _"O-Okay, well then I guess let's leave now then. Oh, wait…"

"I know about Blake too…Yang was supposed to deal with her." Weiss butted in; Ruby stopped in her tracks anger setting in.

"If Yang hurts Blake in any way she used to hurt me, I'll make you both regret ever living your pathetic little lives."

"Yang isn't going to hurt her…I think she just said she was going to tell Blake after we were partnered up with each other." Although her voice was calm and steady, Weiss's eyes told a different story. Ruby felt ashamed, Weiss was looking at her like Ruby looks at Cinder…fear and dread.

Ruby looked at her phone. "Whatever we don't have time for this. Let's just go."

As soon as they made it back to the front of the mall Ruby found Blake and Yang arguing in front of everybody there.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER!" Blake was shouting. _I guess she found out._

"OH WELL SORRY FOR NOT TELLING YOU, WHEN YOU KEPT IGNORING ME, I TRIED TO TELL YOU. NOT MY FALUT YOU WOULDN'T SIT STILL AND LISTEN." Yang was looking furious, but she didn't clench her fist the way she would with Ruby. _How unfair._

Ruby walked up to the pair without letting either of them continue she grabbed them by their hands and dragged both of them out of the front doors of the mall.

"Shut up both of you, we don't have time for this." Ruby's voice came out in a growl quieting both girls in an instant.

"Ruby, Yan-" Blake started.

"Yeah yeah she knows who cares at least you're not being blackmailed." Ruby didn't hear another peep out of anyone, she felt guilty but she didn't care, life's just unfair like that.

As soon as they got in Blake's car Ruby took out her phone to make a call.

"Hey prepare two extra suits and masks"

**"Who for?"**

"It's none of your goddamn business that's who it's for."

**"Details."**

"The first do light yellow and dark orange. The second do white and light blue."

**"Understood."**

"Have it done in 10 minutes…or else."

Ruby hung up the phone not waiting for a response, she watched Blake give her concerned glances. Ruby was getting angrier by the second, she wanted to punch and shout but now was not the time, she had some races to win.

After a long silent ride to the casino, they made it over to the secret entrance, carefully sneaking Yang and Weiss to Ruby's room. Upon entering the room, they saw two crisp suits hanging in the open closet.

"You two get dressed here, me and Blake are going into her room across the way be ready in 5 minutes. Weiss hid your hair." Ruby slammed the door shut behind her not waiting for their responses and went off into Blake's room.

"Ruby," Blake spoke quietly behind her. "Please tell me what's wrong."

"She could've blackmailed me or you, but she choose me, I'm pissed off."

"Ruby…I don't know what to say to make you feel better."

"That's all right, I'm going to make Weiss's life a living hell at school. Plus, I'm getting some info on her and her family. Oh, how I'm going to laugh when karma gets her."

Ruby looked over at Blake to see a terrified expression. "Ruby, this isn't like you calm down and think this through properly. Just because we work for bad people doesn't mean we are bad people."

Ruby frowned. _Of course, she doesn't understand she's not being blackmailed. _"Fine I'll think before I act, hurry up and let's go I don't want Ilia yelling at me…where's my cloak?"

"I'm pretty sure it's in your room." Blake said with a more relieved look on her face.

Ruby walked across the hall to find Yang and Weiss already dressed.

Yang wore a light-yellow dress shirt untucked with the first two buttons undone, it was accompanied by a dark orange vest and no tie, they also gave Yang some dark yellow gloves, her pants were brown with dark yellow stripes. The mask they gave her had dark orange on one side and dark yellow on the other.

"Wow, your suit is kind of ugly." Ruby commented before looking at Weiss

Weiss had a pure white suit perfectly set in place accompanied with a pair of white gloves, the only color on her was the light blue vest and tie…and her father's red cloak.

Ruby stared. "You look good…I guess."

Ruby heard footsteps coming up behind her. "Wow Ruby I'm surprised you haven't killed her for wearing your fathers' cloak."

Ruby blinked feeling a little calmer than before. "It's fine…it looks good with the suit, plus now she's hiding her hair, now let's go."

"Wait don't we need cool code names." Yang asked before Ruby could walk away.

Ruby thought for a moment and proceeded to point at Yang. "Your codename is Golden Flames. Blake grab the red color hair spray and change Yang's tip while I think of a name for Weiss."

"Wait you're not doing anything to my hair." Yang walked backward away from Ruby and the doorway.

Ruby looked Yang dead in the eyes before proceeding. "I'm not doing it, Blake is. It comes out after a wash. Blake sometimes uses it when we work."

Blake came through the door with the hair spray. "Come on Yang people would recognize you."

Yang laughed. "This isn't some superhero movie. They could probably recognize me even with the red."

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS SIT YOUR ASS DOWN AND SUCK IT UP!" Ruby clenched her fist as she shouted, they needed to leave soon or else Blake and her will receive punishment.

Ruby watched Yang shrink down from her yelling and then sit on her bed as Blake proceeded to dye her tips and other parts of her hair.

Ruby felt a hand on her shoulder it was a cool touch. "Weiss…your name is White Rose."

"Why not Ice Queen?" Yang asked looking annoyed, probably from the hair dye.

Blake was the one to answer Yang's question. "There is only one Queen…also people would guess its Weiss."

Ruby watched the light bulb slowly click in Yang's mind. "Oh gotcha. Then why White Rose."

Ruby shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know fits I guess. We need to leave now."

They all put on their masks and headed down the hallway leading out to the private garage as soon as they step through the door Ruby could hear bickering. Turning the corner, she immediately found the source of the noise it was Sun and Ilia.

"We can't wait any longer shoot them a text or something!" Ilia shouted.

Sun was now shouting back. "No, we can all get punished together like good little gang members!"

"No need we're here." As soon as Ruby spoke up their shouting stopped. She noticed both Ilia and Sun's eyes go wide when the others came around the corner.

Sun began to point and shout upon the arrival of Weiss and Yang. "WHO ARE THEY? WHAT'S GOING ON? WE ARE SO DEAD!"

"Shut up. Let's just go already." Ruby wasn't in the mood to deal with everyone, rather than grabbing her motorcycle she went into a red Mustang. The car had a red neon light underneath with long bear claw scratches on the sides, it was the gang's signature sign. Ruby pulled up beside Weiss motioning her in the car.

"So…ready to race?" Ruby asked as Weiss stepped in the vehicle.

"I suppose this could be fun."

Ruby watched Weiss stare out the window as she drove off ahead of everybody.

"Ruby, what did Sun mean by punishment."

Ruby glanced over to find Weiss looking back with her mask off, a strand of pure silver hair falling in front of her eyes. _Would it be weird if I moved it…probably._

"Put your mask back on, and anyone who fails the Queen receives punishment. Blake, Sun and Ilia get beat, while my punishment varies."

"Why does yours vary?" Weiss asked through the muffled mask.

"Cinder gives me my punishments, while Emerald and Mercury take care of them." Ruby felt uncomfortable talking about this with Weiss. "Let's stop this topic."

Weiss became quite all Ruby could hear was the sound of the purring engine as they drove down abandon roads. Ruby liked the silence it was giving her a moment to calm down and get her mind ready for the race.

"Oh right." And the silence was ruined. "You didn't have the chance to answer my question on the first day of school."

Ruby thought for a moment trying to remember what the question was, ultimately giving up. "What was the question?"

Weiss sighed before speaking. "Why do you switch moods so fast. Your kind one minute and the next you could be beating someone up, I just don't understand, it makes you very…unpredictable."

Ruby did wonder for a moment why she was like that, but all of her wondering lead to one conclusion. One person who broke her, beat her, and made Ruby feel so small.

"…Cinder. She makes me so angry, so sad. She makes me hate myself. But then I have to go home and act like I'm okay, so I don't worry my mom. Thinking and acting like that for three years and counting…it would make anyone bipolar or a bit unstable.

"…Makes…present tense." Ruby's stomach dropped, _now she knows…Cinder still makes me feel that way._

Ruby looked over at the slumped Weiss and no longer wanted the silence. "So um how did you figure out it was me and Blake."

Weiss looked over at Ruby, she didn't know what kind of face Weiss was making…this made Ruby uneasy.

Weiss didn't get the chance to answer as Ruby approached a crowded area full of cars and sketchy people.

Ruby cleared her throat. "Alright stay close to me and don't talk to anyone. Where I go you follow…don't leave my side." Ruby felt her face go a little hot at that last statement, shaking away the feeling she went to find a spot to park.

They both stayed quiet for a few moments until Weiss spoke up. "I won't leave your side…I promise."

Ruby's heart raced at the statement. _Calm down, nothing to get worked up about. Why am I feeling like this?_

Taking in a deep breaths Ruby was starting to calm down, she felt a cool hand on her shoulder, it felt nice. Feeling better Ruby looked over at Weiss one last time. "Alright let's do this."

As soon as Ruby got out all of the people around her backed away that was usual but what she didn't expect was all of the gasps around her.

_Shit, maybe I should have told her to stay in the car. No, I would feel bad leaving her in there. _

"Move." Ruby's voice came out commanding as she began to make her way towards Ilia. As she moved through, she felt an arm link around hers. Ruby looked to the side to see Weiss.

"I kept falling behind…sorry." She whispered.

Ruby sighed but continued forward. She finally caught up to where Ilia parked. A huge crowd had formed as soon as the rest of the gang members gathered.

"Alright, people step right up. If I call your number it means you get to race, The Monkey King, or Panther, or THE RED REAPER!" Ilia shouted hyping up the already energetic crowd.

"Who are the other two." A voice shouted from within the crowd.

"Um…" Ilia looked over at Ruby for some kind of answer.

"Who said that?" Ruby asked in a monotone voice

A familiar person stepped up to the front of the crowd. "Don't be upset it just me The Devil's Goat."

Ruby could feel anger rising within her but before she could say something a fist was connecting to Adam's face.

Yang stood over him. "You're supposed to have a mask on, punishment is in order."

"HA, you must some new idiot. I don't belong to The Grimm anymore, the new gang I'm in is going to take ca-"

Yang grabbed his collar and punched him again before he could finish his sentence.

"YOU BITCH ST-" Another punch. Yang didn't stop this time.

Ruby was scared of Yang right now Adam's face was becoming unrecognizable. He was passed out now Ruby could tell. The blood was staining Yang's yellow gloves. Ruby's stomach began to turn, she felt Weiss's hand tighten around her arm. When was the last time she saw Yang like this full of anger…_oh yeah, last spring was the last time I saw her like this. _

"Enough," Blake spoke up grabbing Yang's shoulder. "Let this be an example to everyone else here, don't ask questions and don't go against The Grimm."

Yang dropped Adam and walked back to Blake's car.

Ilia was the one to break the silence looming over everyone. "Ahem well let's get on with the racing."

Ruby grabbed Blake and pulled her to the side. "What the hell was that about."

"She went off on her own, not my problem."

Ruby clenched her fist. "That is your problem to deal with, don't think the Boss won't be informed about this."

"What are you going to tell her."

"What is your problem, you know what I don't care. Go take your shit somewhere else, I don't have time for this."

Ruby turned and headed back to her car. As soon as she slammed the car door she let out a long scream. Ruby rested her head against the wheel hoping to calm down but luck was not on her side as she listened to the passenger car door open and shut.

Ruby sighed. "Blake if I farted that would be the biggest shit I could give on why you're pissed off."

"Well I'm not Blake I'm the person who promised not to leave your side tonight."

Ruby looked up to find Weiss in the passenger side.

"I'm sorry Yang acted out, she could never keep her temper in check, she always acts before she thinks which has caused you problems."

Ruby was dumbfounded. "Why are you apologizing for Yang's screw up."

"I don't know, I feel responsible for why Yang and Blake are both upset and acting this way."

Ruby didn't get the chance to press further as there was a light tap on her window. She rolled it down to find Ilia standing there.

"Hello Rainforest."

"Tell me full details later, for now, you have a race to win against a guy who owes us a lot of money."

"Right the Ark Angel dude."

"Correct, just stick to the plan and you'll be alright."

Ruby nodded and rolled up her window. She drove over to the starting line, when she pulled to a stop she went over to the glove compartment and pulled out a small police scanner.

"Ruby, what kind of race is this?"

"It's called Flying Pigs. We get a cop to follow us and the first one to lose the cop and make it back wins. They know when we get a cop following us because there's a police scanner in that shack over there. The person in charge shoots out a red light when someone's got a cop and when they lose them a blue light is shone, the person in charge of the shack scanner changes and is random so no one cheats. Except The Grimm lackeys are always in charge of the shack so we always for sure win."

"So, what's Ilia plan."

"Everyone always goes speeding through places with lots of civilians, that's the fastest way to get a cop, so I'm supposed to give Ark boy a head start so that he doesn't see me go through a back alley. We chill there until we hear a fake police call about my car, then we chill a little bit longer until we here the fake cop say they lost me."

Weiss held a hand against her chin. "Brilliant and no one ever catches on?"

"Some have but anyone who speaks out against The Grimm ends up in a hospital…sick, very very sick."

Talking helped Ruby feel at ease, it didn't feel like she was gonna race it felt like she was gonna chill and watch tv. It made her feel better about the whole ordeal.

"Sick. Not beaten?"

Ruby looked over at Weiss. "No not beaten, it would look very shady and the police would be involved. So we spread a little sickness to them."

"Do you guys play this often?"

"No, if we did we would have been caught a long time ago."

Ruby listened to another car engine rev up. It was showtime.

Ruby focused her attention forward as Ilia went in between the two cars.

"ON YOUR MARKS!"

Ruby tensed up at Ilia's words

"GET SET!"

Letting out a deep a breath she relaxed.

"GO!"

Ruby let out a little laugh as she sped forward, _what a thrill._

After watching the other car get ahead Ruby drifted into a small side street and quietly parked her car. After turning off the engine she turned on the police scanner.

"So, what do you wanna talk about." Ruby asked while taking off her seatbelt and relaxing in her chair.

"Well for starters who's in that car watching us." Weiss asked pointing to a car across the street. In it Ruby could see two figures just like them watching closely. Ruby grabbed Weiss's hand to stop her from pointing.

"Weiss look at me, make it seem like we didn't notice them." Ruby pulled out her phone and began to text Ilia.

**me: hey we got 2 peeps watch us**

**useless lesbian: Oh no, are they approaching you?**

**me: no **

**useless lesbian: Did you actually look.**

Ruby sighed and peeked up at the car and to her surprise they were getting out of the car and heading towards them. "Oh shit."

"Ruby what do we do."

**me: oh shit **

Before Ruby could even think about turning on her car she heard a tap on the window. "Weiss do they look like police officers."

"Worse they're our classmates."

Ruby let out a long sigh as rolled down her window. "Can I help you." As she looked over at the figures, she noticed it was the quiet kid and energetic ginger

"Can you play fairly against our friend, we get that he owes you a lot of money-"

"Let me stop you there, he owes so much money that we might have to put him to work under our 'care', even if he won this race he still owes too much money. So, no I don't want to waste my time and effort on him."

"What about me." Ruby turned to Weiss. _What is this idiot thinking? _"If he loses to me, I could pay off his debt."

Ruby was dumbfounded. "This kid owes us 10,000 dollars."

Weiss huffed. "Mere pocket change."

This is why Ruby hated rich kids.

The energetic ginger spoke up. "Wowie, why do you have so much money." The girl squinted her eyes and backed away. "Do you sell drugs."

"I WOULD NEVER," Weiss shouted. "The nerve of this girl."

"Look who's talking." Ruby mumbled under her breath. She sighed and pulled out her phone to see several messages from Ilia.

**useless lesbian: ANSWER ME!**

**me: wot**

**useless lesbian: Don't what me, did they leave? was it cops? TELL ME**

**me: just some friend of the ark dude they want us 2 play fair :(**

**useless lesbian: Alright then I'm calling off the guy in the shack, you better win or so help me**

**me: my guest is the 1 racing **

**useless lesbian: No**

**me: they got the money if they lose**

**useless lesbian:…fine…**

Ruby smiled. "Well I got the okay White Rose, you are in the clear to race, now back off my car…" Ruby looked over at them waiting for their response.

"Right, I'm Silent Ninja and sh-"

The ginger cut the ninja off. "I'm THUNDER THIGHS!"

He slapped his hand against his face. "No, she's Thunder Road."

"Right, welp we gotta go if we wanna win." Ruby rolled up her window and got out of her car. "Common snowflake we don't got all night."

After exchanging seats, Ruby watched Weiss grip her hands on the steering wheel. "You do know how to drive right?"

Weiss sighed and started the car. "Of course I know…I just don't drive often."

"We're screwed."

Weiss took in a deep breath and started going out to the streets, just as the scanner went off.

"We have a 505 down the highway. In pursuit."

"10-4"

"The driver is not pulling over, 10-11"

"Description of the vehicle, blue with white and gold stripes on the car. Neon lights under the vehicle." 

Ruby frowned. "We need to get a cop fast."

"Why?"

"That 505 is code for reckless driving, which may mean the other kid already has police after him."

Ruby watched Weiss tense up as she slowly increased their speed. Soon they were going 80 in a 35 but there were no police around.

"Dammit, it's always important to be the first or else the police officers will be busy with the other guy." Ruby was growing frustrated; they were going to lose at this rate and The Grimm never lost. _I'm going to get punished._

Then Ruby heard a quite serein, but it grew louder and louder. Eyes growing Ruby panicked. "Weiss pick up speed now."

"O-okay."

Just as Ruby thought all of Ark's police were head their way.

"We now have a possible 510."

"Is that good or bad Ruby."

Ruby put on a big grin. "That's fantastic they think we're racing!"

"But we are doing that."

"In pursuit of the second vehicle, red with black claw marks. May be a possible Grimm member."

Ruby giggled with glee. "Alright Weiss get ready to follow all of my instructions, DO NOT HESITATE for a second."

"Alright."

As Ruby gave instruction, she felt genuine joy, when was the last time she felt this excitement this thrill, its all been so boring for the last year and a half. She couldn't stop the ever-growing smile and laughter.

Looking back she noticed there were only a few cops left and pretty soon they'll be near the tunnel.

"Alright Weiss this next part is really important, you're going to slam on the brakes for a few seconds and then turn into the tunnel to your left."

Weiss just shook her head in response to Ruby, she was scared and it made Ruby feel a bit guilty but Weiss did put herself in this position.

"ALRIGHT NOW!" Ruby shouted.

Weiss braced herself as the car jerked forward from the hard brake.

"Now GO GO GO!"

They turned into the tunnel as they heard the cars slam into each other behind them, Ruby could only imagine the damage to the cars. Ruby put the thought in the back of her mind as she gave instruction on how to get out the tunnel and back to the racing grounds.

"11-99 suspect lost."

After hearing the code Ruby became upset and turned the scanner off. The rest of the way there they both remained quiet. This gave Ruby the chance to check her phone and it didn't seem great so far as she noticed 8 new messages and 4 missed calls.

_Great, we're in deep shit now. _

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for being away for longer than I intended. The chapter was coming out the way I wanted so I took a break and wrote down how I wanted this story to go. After doing that I came back and started working on this chapter again. I'm not sure when the next chapter will come out so please be patient with me, I'm a disorganized mess. Anyway thank you for the follows and favs(even though I've been out for so long). I hope you continue to enjoy the story.**


End file.
